We'll do better
by Skairipaxoxo
Summary: Sort of Au "If we could just start over, I swear we'd do better. If we could go back it would all be different. We could all do better" Bellamy sobbed as he cradled his dying sister... Everyone is granted a second chance, sent back to when it all went wrong to make it right. All they have is their memories and a desire to right their wrongs. They have to do better this time
1. Chapter 1

**Dropship.**

Raven is lying there, unconscious, covered in dry blood. Murphy is also there, sleeping, covered in bandages oozing with blood.

Raven's eyes flicker open and she glances at Murphy.

Raven rubs her heads as she considers everything she's just saw: Finn dying, Alie, Jasper dying, Jordan Jasper Green, Monty and Harper dying, Spacekru, Shaw, Shaw dying. Bellamy holding Octavia's body.

Murphy opens his eyes and memories come flooding to his head, he winces as he thinks of Emori. He considers the fact that he'd dreamt it all, but then wonders why in his dream he would go to space with Bellamy, Raven, Monty and Harper, and make up two grounders; Emori and Echo.

"Murphy? I just had the craziest dream and by the look on your face so did you" Raven says.

Murphy turns to look at Raven then remembers he shot her.

"Your leg. I'm sorry, Raven. I really am" Murphy apologises.

"In my dream we moved past it. Did you have the same dream?" Raven asks, biting her lip as she tries to ignore her pain.

"I think so. Do you remember Spacekru?" Murphy asks Raven. "Yeah. You, me, Bellamy, Monty, Harper, Echo and Emori" Raven says.

"The last thing I remember is Monty and Harper dying, they had a kid Jordan then we went to the new planet it had two suns, there was a toxin, I wasn't affected but Bellamy and Clarke were they were fighting. I tried to help but Bellamy drowned me, Clarke pulled me out and I tried to help her" Murphy tells Raven.

"Yeah. You had some sort of infection. The last thing I remember is Octavia trying to convince Madi to kill the Russell guy and Clarke was telling her not to trying to find another way to resolve it. Russell was gonna kill Jordan, Bellamy and Echo were pleading with him not too, so was I then Octavia took the gun from Madi she went to shoot Russell but he shot her first then Bellamy was holding her body sobbing and he said he just wanted to start over again. Do it right" Raven informs Murphy.

"Is it possible that his wish came true?" Murphy asks.

"Maybe. It's extremely unlikely but we were among all sorts of listening technology" Raven states.

"We need to get you help. Your leg" Murphy says. "Abby will find us. I'll be fine" Raven says.

**Mount Weather.**

Clarke is lying on the bottom of a bunk bed sleeping. Monty and Jasper are sitting on the bed across from her chatting. Miller is asleep on a bunk bed above Harper who is also asleep. The other delinquents are around the room too.

Clarke's eyes flicker open and she looks around. "Afternoon" Jasper says grinning at her.

Clarke stands up glancing around seeing Monty, Jasper, Harper and Miller. She suddenly remembers Jasper's death then Monty and Harper's. Monty and Harper's son Jordan then her own child Madi. Where was Madi? Why was she back in Mount weather.

"Clarke, you okay?" Jasper asks concerned. "No. Yes. I don't know. Is this Mount Weather?" Clarke asks confused.

"Yeah. You seem pretty confused, maybe a delayed concussion" Monty says.

"Where's Bellamy? Octavia?" Clarke questions, realising Jasper and Monty wouldn't know Madi or even her mom yet.

"Outside. They didn't find them remember?" Jasper says. "Yeah I remember" Clarke utters, her eyes flicker to Jasper as she remembers his suicide.

"Where's Jackson? Clarke! Where's Jackson?" Miller snaps approaching Clarke.

"Who's Jackson?" Monty asks. "He's all confused" Harper tells them as she sits next to Jasper.

"So is Clarke" Jasper tells Harper. "Miller, can I talk to you a second?" Clarke asks taking his arm.

They go to the corner of the room. "What the hell happened?" Miller asks.

"Octavia was dying. Bellamy said he wished he could start over again. Now we're back here" Clarke states.

"So we start over from here?" Miller questions. "I guess so" Clarke says.

"You escaped right? You need to escape again but this time I'm coming" Miller tells her.

"And Jasper" Clarke says. "Jasper?" Miller questions.

"Maya's death is what led him to killing himself" Clarke remimds Miller.

"Yeah okay so we get outta here. Then what?" Miller asks. "Find Finn stop him from shooting those grounders in Tondc" Clarke announces.

**Woods.**

Bellamy is lying on wet grass, he opens his eyes and looks around wondering where he is.

He stands up and suddenly it hits him... His sister is dead.

He still can't figure out where he is. He hears rustling in a bush and turns around to see Monroe and Sterling.

Bellamy looks at them then rubs his eyes in disbelief. They had both died. Bellamy had witnessed both their deaths.

"Bellamy?" Monroe calls. "Monroe" Bellamy says before hugging the girl.

She hugs him back a little surprised. "Where is everyone?" Sterling asks Bellamy.

Bellamy thinks about that for a minute, then realises he's back on the ground. Octavia's alive and with Lincoln. Lincoln? He's alive too. Spacekru doesn't exist yet. Echo's in mount weather so is Clarke, Jasper, Harper and Monty. Jasper's alive. Monty and Harper are alive too. Jordan doesn't exist. Finn. Finn is alive, he's about to find Finn.

"Come this way" Bellamy tells them sneaking through the trees. Just as he remembered Finn and another kid are being dragged by Tristan.

The other kid falls to to the ground. "Get up" Tristan spits.

"He can't keep up" Finn points out. Tristan slits the boys throat.

"Drink. I only need one of you alive" Tristan tells Finn giving him water.

"Stay here" Bellamy instructs Monroe and Sterling. Bellamy runs out and is captured by the grounder.

"Bellamy? What the hell are you doing?" Finn asks. Bellamy can't help but smile at seeing his old friend alive.

Finn looks at Bellamy a little confused as to why he's smiling. "Saving your ass" Bellamy tells Finn.

Bellamy swipes his leg under Tristan sending him crashing to the ground.

"Bellamy. Are you crazy?" Finn asks as he and Bellamy fall to the ground.

Tristan turns his attention to Bellamy attempting to slit his throat.

Bellamy kicks Tristan in the stomach, kicks his shin then places his tied hands over the knife freeing himself.

Tristan goes back over to Bellamy who grabs the knife and stabs him in the throat.

Monroe and Sterling run over to them. Bellamy cuts Finn's hands free.

"Thanks" Finn says as Bellamy helps him up. "Where do we go?" Monroe asks.

Bellamy considers that for a moment, instinctively wanting to go find Lincoln and Octavia then go to Mount Weather freeing Echo then Clarke, Monty, Harper and the others. But he knows where he's going to go, where he's got to go.

"The dropship" Bellamy says then the four of them start walking there.

**Woods, near the river.**

Octavia is lying on the stones, her leg clearly injured.

She opens her eyes and looks around. She attempts to stand up.

"Hey, hey take it easy" Lincoln warns her holding her arm.

She would know that voice anywhere. She closes her eyes then opens them again and sees he's still there.

Suddenly she begins to remember everything: Mount weather, Praimfaya, Lincoln dying, The bunker, Blodreina, the new planet.

"Octavia, are you okay?" Lincoln asks concerned. Octavia throws her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, vowing to herself to never let him go.

"I love you so much" Octavia whispers resting her head on his shoulder.

"We should get going" Lincoln says lifting Octavia up. "Where?" Octavia questions.

"To my friend Luna" Lincoln says. Octavia remembers killing Luna, Ilian dying, Roan being drowned.

"No. We can't. We have to go back" Octavia insists wriggling out of his arms.

"Be careful your leg" Lincoln says as Octavia stands normally. "We need to find Bellamy" Octavia tells Lincoln.

"Your brother could be dead, your friends too" Lincoln tells.

"Friends" Octavia hasn't heard this word in a long time, especially not with her name before it. It'd been a long time since she had friends. Indra, Miller and Niylah spring to mind but so does Jasper and Monty, even Clarke was her friend once and Raven even Finn.

"They're not, Lincoln, I swear they're not" Octavia says. "How could you possibly know?" Lincoln asks.

"Just trust me, we have to go" Octavia says, she begins to feel lightheaded and falls to the ground.

"Your getting worse. I have to get you help" Lincoln says and he lifts her again and heads off to find help.

**Mount Weather**

Clarke and Miller are planning their escape.

"So your telling me we have to jump into a pile of dead bodies" Miller says.

"Yes. We get out of there right away, avoid the reapers best we can then we jump into the water and make it to the shore" Clarke confirms.

"Your crazy. Crazy" Miller says shaking his head. "It's the only way. Are you in or not?" Clarke asks.

"Oh what the hell. I'm in" Miller says. "Okay good now we get Jasper" Clarke tells Miller.

"Wait what about everyone else?" Miller asks. "I can't help 47 people escape, Miller" Clarke states.

"They're gonna steal their blood and bone marrow" Miller reminds Clarke.

"There is another way, but nobody's gonna like it" Clarke tells Miller.

"What is it?" Miller asks. "We pull the kill switch" Clarke says.

"Wasn't that your plan all along anyway?" Miller asks.

"I guess I knew it might need to happen" Clarke admits.

"If we pull the kill switch, nobody's gonna trust us. They feel safe here" Miller states.

"Exactly. We have to use the reaper tunnels and Jasper is coming" Clarke says.

"Jasper is coming where?" Jasper asks approaching them.

"Exploring. We wanna see what's going on in this place" Miller says.

"Okay. Sure. Shall I bring Monty?" Jasper asks. Miller looks at Clarke awaiting an answer.

Clarke wonders if bringing Monty is the right choice, that would be leaving Harper and all the others alone without a leader.

"You two go. I'll stay" Miller tells Clarke. "Miller, are you sure?" Clarke asks.

"Yeah. I'll stay here keep Monty company" Miller tells Clarke.

Miller gestures for Clarke to hug him, she does. "Jasper was our leader. With him gone they need a new one, Monty doesn't have the courage yet. It has to be me" Miller whispers into Clarke's ear as he hugs her.

Clarke nods and gives Miller's a hand squeeze. "Are we exploring or what?" Jasper asks.

"Let's go" Clarke says and they sneak out the room. They head down a long corridor and see 2 guards.

Clarke grabs Jasper's hand and they run round the corner.

"Why are we running?" Jasper pants. "They'll send us back" Clarke explains.

The guards pass and they run back round the corridor.

"You seem to know where we're going" Jasper points out.

"When I freaked out on the first day I discovered something" Clarke tells Jasper.

"What?" Jasper questions. "It's better if I show you" Clarke says and she leads him into the harvest chamber filled with caged grounders.

"Is that grounders?" Jasper asks. "Yeah" Clarke says looking around for Anya.

Jasper stands still shocked. Clarke walks around until a hand grabs her.

"Clarke. Get me out of here" Echo hisses. Clarke turns to her and starts picking the lock.

"No Clarke! What are you doing? They tried to kill us" Jasper exclaims.

"Who's he?" Echo asks. "Jasper" Clarke tells her continuing to pick the lock.

"Monty's best friend?" Echo questions. Clarke nods and finally the lock breaks.

"Come on. Get out. Hurry" Clarke says helping Echo out. Echo staggers but manages to stand.

"Clarke, why are the grounders caged?" Jasper asks. "They're using their blood. That's what their gonna do to us too" Clarke explains.

"We need to get Monty, Miller and the others" Jasper blurts. "There's no time" Clarke says grabbing Jasper and taking him over to the door labelled 'End containment area'

Clarke opens the door. "We have to leave now" Clarke says.

"But Monty-" Jasper is cut off. "Will be fine. You have to leave now" Echo tells him.

"Who are you?" Jasper asks. Echo shoves him through the door.

Clarke and Echo quickly go through just as the floor opens and the three of them land in the cart full of bodies.

The door shuts with a slam.

**Dropship.**

Murphy looks a little better, he is helping Raven drink some water.

"When we get out of here, I'm finding Emori" Murphy tells Raven. "I'll help you, once I'm healed" Raven says.

"You never did fully heal though" Murphy says, guilt obvious on his face.

"It's forgiven. I survived once I can do it again" Raven insists. Murphy nods.

The door opens and Raven grabs the gun. "No bullets remember" Murphy reminds her.

"Crap" Raven says. Bellamy, Finn, Monroe and Sterling enter.

"Bellamy?" Murphy says. "Finn! Oh my god Finn!" Raven cries.

Finn goes over to Raven and she hugs him tightly. Bellamy looks at Murphy and Murphy nods.

Bellamy goes to help Murphy up. "He tried to hang you" Finn reminds Bellamy.

"I tried to hang him. Fair is fair" Bellamy says. "He shot Raven" Finn snaps glancing at Raven.

"Accidentally" Murphy groans as Bellamy gets him to his feet. "I don't trust him" Finn says.

"Me either but we need to find our people. He can help" Bellamy states. Murphy nudges Bellamy.

"What?" Bellamy asks. "Who's Echo?" Murphy asks quietly.

"My girlfriend" Bellamy replies. "How the hell are we back here?" Murphy asks.

"No idea. We got to stop Finn from killing all those people and we have to find the Ark then my sister then we go to Mount Weather and free our people. Stop Jaha from going on that stupid damn city of light quest and find Emori" Bellamy says as Finn, Monroe and Sterling carry Raven out on a stretcher.

Murphy nods. "We have to find the Ark" Sterling says.

"Yeah. We do" Bellamy agrees. "We saw it come down" Monroe informs them.

"Lead the way" Bellamy says taking the stretcher from her. Monroe nods and begins heading towards the ark.

Sterling helps a limping Murphy walk as Bellamy and Finn carry Raven's stretcher.

**Near tondc.**

Octavia is lying down, she's sweaty and in obvious pain.

Lincoln gives her some water. "I will find you the antidote, I promise" Lincoln tells her.

"You don't have to. I'll be fine. We can go to your village and get the antidote" Octavia tells him.

"They'll kill us upon arrival" Lincoln warns her. "No. We can see the leader she'll understand" Octavia says.

"Indra has no mercy" Lincoln states. "Please Lincoln, trust me" Octavia pleads.

"This is a death sentence" Lincoln says. "We'll be fine" Octavia insists.

Octavia attempts to stand up but fails. Lincoln lifts her once again and heads off to his village.

**Mount weather. Reaper tunnels.**

Jasper, Clarke and Echo are amongst the bodies.

"Oh my god. Oh my god" Jasper yells thrashing about. "Stay still" Echo snaps seeing a reaper approaching.

"Play dead" Clarke whispers and the three of them stay as still as they can. The reaper grabs a body and heads off with it.

"Let's go" Clarke says and they climb out of the cart.

"Clarke, they were all dead bodies! Their mass murderers" Jasper rambles.

"I know. That's why we have to leave. Now!" Clarke states. "Okay. Okay but I wanna know who she is" Jasper says glancing at Echo wearily.

"I'm Echo. It's really screwed up but I know your people. Your going to have to trust me" Echo tells Jasper.

Jasper looks at Clarke unsure. Clarke nods.

"Your Jasper, right?" Echo says softly. Jasper nods.

Echo extends her hand. Jasper cautiously shakes it.

"Come on" Clarke says and the three of them walk forward.

A mount weather guard appears and grabs Jasper.

"Jasper" Clarke yells. Echo grabs a sphere from the ground and throws it accurately between the guards eyes.

Jasper sighs in relief as the guard falls to the ground.

"Can you teach me to do that?" Jasper asks, amazed. "Only if we get out of here" Echo states.

Clarke urges them to keep moving and they do.

They get near the end of the tunnel when 2 more guards appears.

"Stop right there!" A guard snaps. "Take them all to the harvest chamber" Another guard says.

"We know what your doing" Jasper tells them. "Now" The guard says.

Clarke jumps down into the water. "What the hell" Jasper says.

Echo nods to the edge and she and Jasper both run and jump.

The guard fired a bullet out after them and it hits Jasper's arm.

**Camp Jaha.**

Bellamy, Murphy and Finn are talking with Sinclair.

"Raven is the best student I've ever had. Kindhearted and well natured. Why the hell would you shoot her?" Sinclair snaps.

"I didn't know I was shooting her. She was under the floor" Murphy explains.

Sinclair frowns at him then walks away. "We have to find Clarke and the others" Finn says.

"We will. She'll be fine. Don't think about it too much" Bellamy tells Finn.

"What else am I supposed to think about?" Finn asks, clearly angry.

"Raven. Who's going in for surgery. You should be with her" Murphy tells Finn.

Finn looks at Murphy considering what he said. Finn nods then heads inside to find Raven.

"When does Clarke get here?" Murphy asks. "Should be a few days" Bellamy says.

"We have to keep an eye on him" Bellamy says. "Maybe he has to die" Murphy says.

"Why would you say that" Bellamy snaps. "He died last time" Murphy reminds him.

"This is a second chance. We're not losing anybody if we can prevent it, okay?" Bellamy says.

"Sure" Murphy agrees. "Now let's go find my sister" Bellamy says.

"Now?" Murphy questions. Bellamy nods.

The two of them begin to head off. "Wait" Finn yells.

"Finn, why aren't you with Raven?" Murphy asks. "She's not getting surgery till tomorrow" Finn explains.

"We're looking for our people" Bellamy lies. "I'll come" Finn says.

Murphy and Bellamy exchange a look. "Okay" Bellamy says.

"Okay?" Murphy questions. Bellamy nods and the three of them set off.

**Tondc.**

Octavia and Lincoln are being brought in by two grounders. Indra is standing in front of her people.

"Traitors" The grounder spits. Indra looks up at Octavia who meets her eyes.

Octavia is thrown to the ground in front of Indra.

"Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim" Octavia says standing up.

Lincoln looks impressed at her fluent trig. "Leave them be" Indra says.

"But-"

"No buts. Leave us now" Indra orders. The grounders leave Indra alone with Lincoln and Octavia.

"Lincoln go to Nyko, get the antidote. Leave the girl here" Indra instructs Lincoln.

Lincoln looks at Octavia unsure. "Go I'll be fine" Octavia tells him.

Lincoln quickly leaves. "How has this happened?" Indra asks Octavia.

"I don't know. One minute I was dying in Bellamy's arms the next minute I was with Lincoln" Octavia informs Indra.

"You must be glad he's alive" Indra says.

"Extremely. Indra I am so sorry for everything. I mean it. I'll do better this time. I promise" Octavia tells Indra.

"I hope you do, Skairipa" Indra says. Octavia smiles.

Lincoln comes back with the antidote. "Drink" Lincoln indtructs Octavia.

Octavia gulps the antidote. "Go find your people" Indra tells Octavia.

Lincoln helps her walk and they leave together. For the first time in a very long time Octavia feels Happy, a feeling she never wants to forget again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shore.**

Clarke is lying on the rocks exhausted. Echo is hauling a bleeding Jasper out of the water.

"Clarke, he's been shot" Echo chokes. "Oh my god!" Clarke exclaims sitting up.

"Just leave me behind" Jasper pants. "You have a bullet in you arm. Your very likely to survive. We are not leaving" Echo tells him.

Clarke takes of Jasper's jacket and examines his arm closely.

"The bullet is still in there. I can attempt to cover the wound for now until we get back to Arka- camp" Clarke says, quickly correcting herself.

"Okay. Why is it always me that gets hit?" Jasper asks. "Must be an easy target" Echo says with a smirk as Clarke rips of a piece of her Jacket and wraps it around Jasper's wound.

"I don't know you very well but you just saved my life" Jasper tells Echo.

"Hardly. You would have washed up at shore eventually" Echo states.

"But you dragged me to shore. You could have just left me" Jasper points out.

"Like I said your likely to survive, why waste a life" Echo says. Clarke finishes tending to Jasper's wound.

"Let's go" Clarke says. "I can't. Not now" Jasper tells her.

"Your legs are fine. Come on" Clarke says. Echo helps Jasper to his feet and supports him as they begin to walk.

"I'm exhausted and in pain in case you forgot" Jasper reminds them.

"We're not gonna forget that. The sooner we're home the sooner you'll be healed" Clarke states.

"That's true. Let's run" Jasper says. Clarke and Echo both smile at Jasper attempting to run.

"How's that working for you?" Echo asks as Jasper falls. "Maybe I need your help walking after all" Jasper says looking at Echo hopefully.

Echo sighs, helps him up then allows him to lean on her as they walk.

**Woods.**

Bellamy, Murphy and Finn are walking through, all 3 looking exhausted.

"Finn, you've been to Lincoln's cave right?" Bellamy questions.

"Yeah. Your just looking for Octavia aren't you?" Finn responds.

"She is his sister" Murphy reasons.

"Not just Octavia, no, but yeah I am looking for her" Bellamy states.

"She's with Lincoln safe. It's Clarke and Jasper and the rest of our people we have to find" Finn snaps.

"You need to take it easy" Murphy tells Finn. "Float yourself" Finn spits at Murphy.

Murphy holds up his hands in a surrender gesture and continues walking.

"Clarke is fine. He's right just take it easy" Bellamy says.

"How do you know she's fine?" Finn asks, doubting that Clarke is fine.

"It's Clarke. She's strong" Bellamy says. "The grounders are evil, Bellamy" Finn states.

"Trust me. She'll be fine" Bellamy tells Finn. "Bellamy?" A voice calls.

The three turn round to see Octavia and Lincoln.

Bellamy walks over to his sister and they hug longer than they ever have before.

"I love you so much" Bellamy tells Octavia. "I love you too, big brother" Octavia whispers to him.

They pull away from the hug and Octavia looks at Finn before going over and giving him a quick hug.

Finn looks a little surprised as they'd never been that close but hugs her back all the same.

Octavia gives Murphy a small nod and he gives her one back.

"Thank you for taking care of her" Bellamy tells Lincoln offering him a hand shake.

Lincoln takes it and the two exchange a smile. "Lincoln, do you have any idea where our people could be?" Finn asks Lincoln.

"They're missing?" Lincoln questions. "Yeah, Clarke, Jasper they're all gone" Finn says.

"My people don't have them. Perhaps the Maunon" Lincoln says. "Maunon?" Finn repeats unsure.

"Mountain men" Lincoln informs him."What are they?" Finn asks.

"They take our people and make them animals" Lincoln says, disgust in his voice.

"Do you know where they keep them?" Finn asks as they continue walking.

"Roughly but going there is a suicide mission. You need bigger numbers" Lincoln says.

"The ark came down" Finn tells Lincoln. "Bigger than that" Lincoln says.

"We can't get any bigger. We need our people back" Finn snaps. "And we'll get them. Come this way" Octavia says leading the group in a different direction.

She leads them to a familiar cliff. "Why are we here?" Finn asks.

"A better view" Octavia says. A girls screaming can be heard.

Finn and Octavia glance down. "There's a girl down there" Finn tells the others.

"Mel" Bellamy mutters to Murphy. Murphy nods.

"I'll get her" Bellamy says. "No. Finn should" Octavia says.

"Me? Why?" Finn asks. "Bellamy's clumsy. I don't trust Murphy and Lincoln doesn't have an obligation to save her" Octavia states.

Lincoln grunts a little. Octavia smiles at him.

"Okay. Fine. What do I do?" Finn asks, clearly reluctant.

**Camp Jaha.**

Raven is lying in bed awaiting surgery. Abby and Kane enter.

"Abby?" Raven says. "Hi Raven" Abby says with a smile.

"Are you, you?" Raven asks. Kane chuckles.

"Yes. I am. Me" Abby replies. "Who's Madi?" Raven asks, thinking of the young commander.

"My future grandchild" Abby tells her. "Okay good and is he well him?" Raven asks.

"Yeah. Being in cryo meant he was still alive" Abby says. "Your a doctor, how is any of this possible?" Raven questions.

"I have no idea but it's not such a bad thing" Abby states. "Finn's alive" Raven tells Abby.

"We had better keep him that way" Abby says. "I am going to talk to our people. I'll be back. All the best for your recovery" Kane says before leaving.

"So this is really a fresh start?" Raven questions. "Yes. I believe it is" Abby says and she begins surgery on Raven.

**Mount Weather.**

Miller is sitting on his bed next to Harper with Monty and Fox across from them.

"Where are Jasper and Clarke? It's been almost a day" Monty says. Miller stays silent.

"What if they're in some sort of trouble?" Monty says, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" Harper assures him.

"Why are they keeping us in here? Our friends are out there Bellamy, Finn and Octavia" Monty says, getting clearly agitated.

"Monty, it's okay. Jasper will be back in no time, Clarke too. Don't worry" Harper tells him giving his hand a squeeze.

Monty lightly smiles at her. "We're all gonna be alright. Trust me" Miller speaks up.

"Miller, why are here?" Fox asks. "I have no idea Fox but time will tell" Miller states.

Fox nods. "We have each other. We need to stick together" Harper says with a smile.

Miller feels a pang in his stomach, as he remembers that same smile on Jordan's face just minutes before his life was taken. Miller wondered how Harper and Monty would feel if they knew the truth, that they had a son who no longer exists. Miller had never had a kid but he'd spent a lot of time with Ethan. He suddenly remembers that Ethan would be alive with his father.

"Always" Miller agrees giving Harpers shoulder a squeeze.

**Cliff side.**

Lincoln, Bellamy and Murphy are pulling Finn and Mel up the cliff. Octavia is looking out for grounders that may attack.

"Just a little more" Finn says holding Mel tightly. The three men give another pull and Finn and Mel quickly climb to safety.

"Thank you. Thank you" Mel cries hugging Finn. Finn hugs her back, a small smile on his face.

Octavia goes over to them and checks Mel over. Bellamy helps Finn up.

"You did good" Bellamy tells Finn placing his hands on his shoulders. "I just want her back and safe" Finn tells Bellamy quietly.

"I know and she will be but she needs you back here strong, okay?" Bellamy says.

Finn nods. "Let's call it a day, head back to camp" Octavia says.

As they begin to leave a sphere narrowly misses Bellamy's head.

"What the hell?" Murphy says. "Grounders" Finn yells grabbing a gun.

Octavia grabs a gun too. An arrow hits Lincoln's leg and he falls to the ground.

"Lincoln!" Octavia cries dropping the gun and rushing to him.

Murphy grabs the dropped gun and he and Finn kill the 3 grounders.

"O, is he okay?" Bellamy asks running to his sister. Octavia nods.

"We really need to get back now" Murphy states. "Let's go" Bellamy says and he helps Lincoln up.

Octavia allows Lincoln to lean on her as they walk. Finn walks alongside Murphy and Bellamy.

**Polis.**

Indra is there waiting to speak to Lexa. Titus is standing as guard.

Lexa walks out, looking a little surprised.

"Indra kom triku? How can I be of assistance?" Lexa questions beckoning Indra forward.

"Heda, we must form an alliance with Skaikru immediately" Indra says.

"Heda, this is blasphemy" Titus chimes.

"Why is this alliance necessary? They murdered 300 of our warriors, Indra, your people as well as mine" Lexa says, walking around Indra as she does.

"Heda please, the maunon they have our people. The sky people too. An alliance could help us retrieve our fallen friends and restore Trikru" Indra reasons.

"Titus, call a meeting of the clans. I want to see how many of our people have been captured" Lexa orders.

"Sha heda" Titus obeys, before leaving glaring at Indra as he does.

"Your plea seems unworthy, however I will consider what you have said once I know more on the situation" Lexa informs Indra.

Indra bows then attempts to leave. "Indra, please tell Gaia to visit more. I could use her positivity and knowledge to encourage my young Natblidas" Lexa says.

"Of course heda" Indra says and she bows once more before leaving.

**Woods.**

Echo is still helping Jasper walk, they're trailing a little behind Clarke who's walking speedily in front of them.

"So yeah we'd just get a little stoned and stare out at the stars it was amazing" Jasper brags to Echo who seems slightly uninterested.

Echo had heard so much about Jasper on the ring. Mostly from Monty and Harper, sometimes Raven and on occasion Bellamy. She'd heard he had a big crush on Octavia, he was funny, he was the first to be attacked and that he'd killed himself.

Echo knew how much Jasper meant to Monty, even thought Monty did not know her yet, the Monty she knew would have did anything to have Jasper back so she was going to do her best to keep him alive and happy.

"Sounds great" Echo says.

"You seem so deep in thought. Dreamy. Mysterious. Don't take offence I find it intriguing" Jasper tells her leaning his head on her shoulder.

Echo can't help but smirk, she could see why Monty loved him so much.

"What do you know she can smile" Jasper points out laughing a little.

"Maybe your jokes are just lame" Echo teases. "Maybe your just hard to please" Jasper says.

"Maybe" Echo mumbles. "We're almost there, keep up" Clarke announces.

"I'm wounded" Jasper whines. Clarke sighs loudly and continues walking.

"We'll be there in a few minutes" Echo stages. Jasper frowns a little but continues walking.

**Mount weather.**

Cage and Dr Tsing are talking.

"Jasper Jordan. Clarke Griffin and one of the outsiders" Cage tells Dr Tsing.

"Why would those two help an outsider?" Dr Tsing questions.

"I have no idea. We have to be careful if that outsiders people come after us we have a hell of a problem" Cage states.

"Jasper was our plan, he cared for Maya" Dr Tsing explains.

"He knew her 3 days. Perhaps we poison a child. Nobody would let a child die" Cage says.

"Including yourself?" Dr Tsing asks. "We look after our own. Their blood can cure us. Let's use Monty, he's Jaspers best friend. Very similar to him in the caring aspect" Cage tells Dr Tsing.

"I'll find a victim" Dr Tsing says. "It's for the best" Cage says.

**Camp Jaha.**

Clarke, Echo and Jasper enter through the gates.

"Clarke. Oh thank god" Kane says as he runs over to her.

"Where's my mom? Jasper needs her" Clarke states glancing at Jasper's arm.

"She's just finished surgery on Raven" Kane informs Clarke.

"Where is Raven?" Echo asks, concerned about her friend. Kane nods at medical and Echo let's go of Jasper carefully and runs towards Medical.

"How does- she know- Raven?" Jasper asks in between winces and grunts.

Kane and Clarke exchange a look and both ignore Jasper.

"Let's get you to medical son" Kane says putting an arm around Jasper's shoulder as they begin walking.

**Medical.**

Echo bursts in and rushes to Raven's bedside.

"Echo?" Raven says, seeming a little dazed.

"You remember me? Great. That's great. Oh this must be your leg surgery. Screw Murphy. Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Echo bombards Raven.

Raven laughs. "You still remember everything, right?" Echo questions.

"Yeah. Spacekru means everything to me" Raven assures Echo grabbing her hand.

"I never knew you when this happened last time. Are you in a lot of pain?" Echo asks, feeling anger towards Murphy after seeing how his actions had affected her friend, whom she regarded as a sister.

"Yeah but I know I'll get through it. That's a positive, right?" Raven says forcing a smile.

Echo nods and squeezes Raven's hand.

"If your here that means Clarke is too doesn't it?" Raven says.

"Yeah and Jasper" Echo informs Raven.

Raven glances to her arm and sees Jasper's googles. A smile spreads across her face.

"Monty will be pleased" Echo says. "Will he remember?" Raven asks.

"I don't think the dead remember anything. Jasper doesn't" Echo explains.

"Monty and Harper will never knew Spacekru or Jordan" Raven realises, her voice cracking.

"He was such a sweet boy. So kind. So smart" Echo utters, her eyes watering as she speaks.

"They can never know the truth" Raven states. "Never" Echo agrees.

"Murphy remembers he's with Bellamy now" Raven tells Echo.

"Thank god. I'm so glad" Echo beams. "I was surprised you hadn't asked for Bellamy by now" Raven admits.

"I've been thinking about him, I just thought it rude to talk about Bellamy while your here suffering" Echo says.

"It's nothing I can't handle" Raven tells her. Echo smiles.

"You can go, see if Bellamy is back" Raven says. "I can't leave you" Echo argues.

"Yes you can. Go find Bellamy" Raven insists. "If your sure?" Echo says hesitantly.

Raven nods and Echo leans down to hug her.

"Keep Finn alive for me" Raven whispers into her ear. "I promise" Echo says before leaving.

**Polis.**

Lexa is sitting in her throne. Titus standing at her side.

War chiefs from all the clans standing around her.

"I've brought you all here today so we can discuss the Maunons recent antics" Lexa explains.

"Heda, we must take action. 20 of our people have been stolen" The trishanakru war chief tells Lexa.

"I see Azgeda are not with us today" Lexa notices. The door opens and Ontari enters, Queen Nia behind her.

"We are" Ontari corrects her. "Where is your war chief?" Lexa asks.

"Usually we would send Echo. However she's been taken by the maunon" Nia informs Lexa.

"How many of your clan are missing, Nia?" Lexa asks, clearly agitated by Nia's presence.

"17" Nia tells Lexa bitterly. Lexa nods at Titus who is writing down the numbers.

"Sangedakru, how many missing?" Lexa asks. "23" The man answers.

**Camp Jaha.**

Clarke and Echo are preparing to go look for Bellamy and the others. Jasper's arm is in a sling but he is insisting on joining them.

"Jasper you need to rest" Clarke snaps. "I'm fine. Echo tell her" Jasper protests.

"You were shot in the arm" Echo reminds him. "I'm fine now. Totally fine" Jasper argues.

The gate opens and Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Finn and Murphy walk in.

"Echo" Bellamy yells. Echo runs into his arms.

Clarke drops her gun as she sees Finn. "Clarke" Finn says.

Clarke throws herself into Finn's arms hugging him extremely tightly, both of them seeming as if they never want to let go.

"Jasper?" Octavia calls. "Octavia!" Jasper exclaims and he hugs her.

"How's Raven?" Finn asks as he finally pulls away from the hug, keeping a protective arm around Clarke.

"She's gonna be fine" Echo says. "Who are you?" Finn asks turning round to stare at Echo who has her head on Bellamy's chest.

"She's Echo. From mount weather" Jasper explains. "Mount weather?" Finn questions.

"Clarke, where's your mom?" Octavia asks glancing at Lincolns leg.

"Medical" Clarke tells Octavia. Octavia nods in thanks and she and Lincoln head there.

"They're still going strong huh?" Jasper says sulking. "Sorry buddy" Bellamy says putting a hand on Jaspers shoulder.

"How do you two know each other?" Jasper asks glancing at Echo and Bellamy.

"We met a while ago. She saved my life" Bellamy explains. Echo smiles.

"A while ago?" Jasper questions. "When we first came down and I was hunting. Clarke was there too" Bellamy lies.

"Okay. Cool. She saved my life too" Jasper says before going over to Finn and Clarke.

"I'm so proud of you" Bellamy tells Echo pulling her close to him. "Will we still be us?" Echo asks worried.

"Always" Bellamy assures her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you" Echo whispers. "I love you too" Bellamy whispers back.

**Polis.**

Lexa and Indra are chatting.

"I'm sending our people to skaikru. We are in need of a truce" Lexa says.

"Shall I send mine?" Indra asks. "Sha" Lexa says.

"Let the alliance begin" Lexa says as she leaves the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Camp Jaha.**

It's pitch black.

Bellamy, Octavia, Echo, Clarke and Murphy are stood around a fire.

"I need to find Madi" Clarke says. "No. She'll be with her parents right now" Echo states.

"She's my child" Clarke argues. "Not right now she isn't" Octavia says.

"I don't know how the hell this happened but we can't screw up again. We have to do better" Bellamy tells them.

"We won't" Octavia says fiercely. "I'm glad you have Lincoln back" Echo tells Octavia.

"Thank you" Octavia says with a smile.

"Finn's alive. Appreciate that Clarke' Murphy snaps. "I do" Clarke retorts.

"Don't kill him this time" Murphy says. "Jasper's alive. Did he meet Maya?" Octavia asks.

"Yeah, a few times. Not enough for them to fall in love though" Clarke informs them.

"Good. Jasper can't die. Not again" Octavia says.

"Lincoln won't either" Bellamy tells Octavia. "Is Miller still in Mount weather?" Octavia asks.

"Yes. He was going to come but he realised that Jasper was the leader in mount weather and if I took Jasper somebody else would have to step up. He decided it would be him" Clarke explains.

"So you left Miller, Monty and Harper to be drilled for their bone marrow?" Murphy asks.

"It wasn't like that" Clarke argues. "Seems that way. Sure you saved Echo, thanks but what about Monty and Harper?" Murphy asks, only concerned about Spacekru.

"There are 46 of our people in there and countless grounders. We will save them all" Clarke snaps.

"By killing 300 of them?" Octavia questions. "Your one to talk" Clarke responds.

Octavia smirks. "None of that matters now. We're here right now. Let's just get some sleep and sort this tomorrow" Echo says.

"Echo's right. We need rest. We'll sort it tomorrow" Bellamy announces.

Octavia is the first to leave, going to find Lincoln. Clarke heads after her, searching for Finn.

Murphy heads inside. Echo and Bellamy head to Bellamy's old Arkadia bedroom.

**Mount weather.**

All the delinquents are sleeping. Dr Tsing bursts into the room.

Most of the delinquents wake up suddenly.

"What's going on?" Harper asks pulling the quilt up to her face.

"A child is dying!" Dr Tsing cries. "How?" Monty asks concerned.

"Radiation exposure" Dr Tsing tells them. "Is there a cure?" Fox questions.

"Perhaps" Dr Tsing says. "Well what is it?" Harper demands.

"Your blood" Dr Tsing reveals. "No way. Go to hell" Miller snaps standing up.

"Pardon?" Dr Tsing says shocked. "Don't give her your blood" Miller instructs.

"Miller a kid is dying!" Harper exclaims. "Don't Harper. You need your blood" Miller tells her.

"Use me" Monty offers. "Damn it Monty! No" Miller yells.

"Yes. Come come quickly" Dr Tsing says ushering Monty out of the room.

"What the hell are you playing at Miller?" Harper snaps.

"You're being stupid. Don't give your blood. Trust me" Miller says.

"A kid is dying! Why wouldn't you wanna help?" Harper asks. "Just trust me Harper" Miller snaps.

Harper glares at him and gets back into her bed turning away from him.

Miller sighs and climbs back into his bed.

**Camp Jaha. Next morning.**

Finn and Clarke are sat at Raven's bedside.

"I'm so glad your here" Raven tells Finn. "I always will be" Finn assures her.

Raven smiles and looks at Clarke who smiles back at her. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in" Raven says. Octavia and Lincoln enter.

"Hey" Octavia says. Raven smiles at her.

"Here. This may soothe your pain" Lincoln tells Raven passing her a liquid.

"Thank you" Raven says gratefully, before swallowing the liquid.

"I hope you recover soon" Lincoln tells her. "She will. She's strong" Finn states.

"Where did Murphy get to?" Raven asks. "He's with Bell and Echo" Octavia informs her.

"He should never have came here" Finn snaps. Clarke places a hand on his shoulder and he relaxes.

"He's not that bad" Raven interjects. "He did this to you" Finn reminds her glancing at her leg.

Raven sighs.

**Mount weather.**

Monty is lying on a hospital bed exhausted. Harper, Fox and Miller enter.

"Monty! How are you feeling?" Harper asks going to his bed side.

"Probably not as bad as I look" Monty says forcing a smile.

"Is the kid okay? Did it work?" Fox asks. "Yeah, a little girl, she's fine now" Monty tells them.

"Great" Fox beams. Miller stands a distance away watching them.

"See Miller, he saved her life" Harper says. Miller nods.

"Why didn't you want me to save her?" Monty asks.

"I don't want them using us for our blood" Miller states. "Still no Jasper?" Monty questions.

Harper shakes her head. "Clarke?" Monty says.

"No. I think they might have escaped" Fox says.

"Why would they want to?" Harper asks.

Miller looks at Harper, feeling the urge to tell her everything. How she would be drilled for her bone marrow, how would she become depressed, how she would go to the ring, how she would help heal people, how she would grow old with Monty and have a child.

"Maybe Jasper wanted to find Octavia" Fox suggests.

"I can't believe he left me" Monty says. "Wait Miller you knew didn't you?" Harper accuses.

"Knew what?" Miller asks, his heart beginning to pound.

"That they were planning on escaping. You and Clarke talked privately then the next day Clarke and Jasper are gone" Harper says.

"I don't know what your talking about Harper, I just wanna keep us all alive" Miller snaps before walking out.

**Camp Jaha.**

Lexa and Titus are standing in front of a group of grounders at the gate of camp Jaha.

Bellamy, Echo and Murphy are standing together chatting.

"Bellamy! Look" Echo says tugging his arm as she notices Lexa.

"Lexa? Finn didn't kill those people. Why is she here?" Murphy asks.

"I think we're about to find out" Bellamy says as one of Lexa's grounders blow a horn.

"Go forward" Echo urges Bellamy. Bellamy nods and the three of them step towards the group.

"Echo kom Azgeda" Lexa says staring at Echo confused. "Heda" Echo greets giving her a small bow.

"Your with Skaikru?" Lexa questions. "Yes. They rescued me" Echo explains.

"Your Queen is awaiting your return" Lexa tells Echo. Echo takes a few steps back.

"What do you want?" Murphy asks Lexa.

"No respect. Vile boy. It has came to my attention that the maunon have invaded and taken people from every clan" Lexa says.

"That's right" Murphy tells her. "I want to speak with your leader" Lexa announces.

"I am the leader" Bellamy says. "I was told the leader was a female" Lexa states.

"We're co leaders. I'll deal with this matter" Bellamy tells Lexa. "How many of your people have the maunon got?" Lexa asks.

"46" Bellamy replies. "Between all of our clans we've lost 103" Lexa informs Bellamy.

"Perhaps it would be better if you opened the gate, we could have a proper conversation" Lexa states.

"Just a second" Bellamy tells Lexa and he leads Echo and Murphy away from the gate.

"Don't let her come in. Clarke will be overwhelmed and slip up" Murphy tells them.

"He's right. If she tells them that this is our sort of screwed up second chance, it will cause an uproar" Echo agrees.

"Okay. So we tell her to meet us later. Echo, you are not going back to that evil woman" Bellamy announces.

"If Nia wants me I have-"

"No! Echo, I know what she's done to you. You aren't going back there ever, okay?" Bellamy says firmly.

Echo nods, a little relaxed. Bellamy gives her hand a squeeze before walking back over to Lexa.

"Can we meet tonight? At the bridge. No weapons. I mean it this time" Bellamy says to Lexa.

"That sounds fair. 10 o clock. Do not be late" Lexa warns Bellamy before leaving with her people.

**Bunker. **

Clarke and Finn are there cuddled up in the bed.

"That was... pretty great" Finn says panting. "Yeah. It was" Clarke breathes, heart pounding.

"I thought I'd lost you" Finn tells Clarke. "You have no idea how much I have missed you" Clarke tells Finn leaning up to look at him.

"Probably not half as much as I've missed you" Finn says. "Oh really? You challenging me spacewalker?" Clarke asks smiling.

"If I was?" Finn says. "You'd lose" Clarke tells him and she climbs on top of him.

"Clarke, I love you" Finn says stroking her cheek.

"I love you too" Clarke tells him. Finn grins and the two start to kiss.

**Camp Jaha.**

Octavia and Murphy are chatting.

"Your sure she died?" Murphy asks Octavia. "Sorry Murphy. I know what I saw" Octavia says.

"So there is no chance..." Murphy begins. "She died. She's not dead her though. Find her" Octavia tells Murphy.

"What if she doesn't love me like she did?" Murphy questions his eyes watering as he does.

"I'm sorry Murphy, maybe you'll find each other again" Octavia says putting a hand on his shoulder before starting to walk away.

"I understand now. The whole blodreina thing. You were hurting, you had to let it out somehow" Murphy says.

"That won't happen again" Octavia says firmly and continues walking.

Murphy sighs.

**Outside the Dropship.**

Jasper, Bellamy and Echo are there.

"So this is how you came to the ground?" Echo asks. "Yeah. Seems so long ago now" Bellamy states.

"Just about 2 months" Jasper says. Bellamy and Echo share a look.

"So what are we doing here?" Echo asks. "We left some stuff. Weapons and blankets. I fogured we night need it" Jasper tells them and he opens the door.

Bellamy glances around, suddenly a thousand memories spring to his head.

Atom. Roma. Mbege. Charlotte. Wells. Drew. Diggs. Connor. Myles.

He'd tortured Lincoln here, despite Octavia pleading him not to.

"Bellamy, you okay?" Echo asks taking him out of his thoughts.

Bellamy nods. Jasper grabs a dagger made from the dropship metal.

"Murphy's stupid idea" Bellamy tells Echo as she glances confused at the make shift dagger.

"Not so stupid, actually. I mean sure a kid jumping off a cliff and stabbing Wells wasn't great but they did help" Jasper states.

Bellamy winces at this comment. "Sorry. Too soon?" Jasper says.

Echo looks at Jasper with a frown. Bellamy had told her all the stories from the dropship. Telling the story of Charlotte always had him biting his lip.

"It'll never be alright" Bellamy tells Jasper. "Your right. Sorry" Jasper apologises.

Bellamy nods at him. "Blankets?" Echo says glancing at a heap in the floor.

"I'll get them" Jasper offers and he lifts up the bunch of blankets. "Weapons are up there" Bellamy says glancing at the ladder.

Echo climbs up and she looks around. Bellamy climbs up after her.

"I'm sorry Bellamy, I know how hard this must be for you" Echo tells Bellamy placing a hand on his chest.

"This is our second chance. I got to protect my sister, you, Murphy, Harper, Monty, Raven, Finn and Jasper. Hell Monroe, Sterling and Lincoln too" Bellamy says, his voice breaking before leaning his forehead against Echo's.

"You will. Your brave and strong. One of the many things I love about you. We'll be okay, all of us. I know it" Echo tells him before kissing him.

Bellamy puts his hands on her hips and pulls her close to him kissing her back.

"I love you, Echo" Bellamy tells her before burying his head in her shoulder.

"You guys okay up there?" Jasper yells up. "Just a minute" Echo yells down.

"The weapons are over there" Bellamy tells Echo glancing at a corner.

**Mount Weather.**

Miller is sat alone. Harper joins him.

"Where's Monty?" Miller asks Harper.

"Somebody else got sick" Harper explains.

"He volunteered again?" Miller questions. "Not exactly. They sort of assumed he would help" Harper tells Miller.

"He's okay with that?" Miller asks.

"I'm not. He was so sick. Miller I think maybe your right" Harper admits.

"I am. Sorry Harper, but you got to trust me. These people are not our friends" Miller states standing up.

"Miller where are you going?" Harper asks me.

"I'm gonna go see Monty, you coming?" Miller asks Harper. She nods and they both leave.

**Camp Jaha. Abby and Kane's bedroom.**

Abby and Kane are sat next to each other on the bed.

"What do we do?" Kane asks Abby. "We know where farm station is, I guess we could go there" Abby says.

Kane nods. "Make a truce with the grounders again" Abby continues.

"What about Praimfaya?" Kane asks. "We have the bunker. We take the bunker. Octavia does not lead" Abby tells Kane.

"Agreed" Kane agrees. "We need to do better" Abby states.

Kane kisses her forehead.

**Medical.**

Raven is sitting up looking better than before, Murphy is by her bedside.

"I told you I'm fine. Stop nagging" Raven tells Murphy. "Look I'm just trying to help you" Murphy snaps getting defensive.

"Hey, I appreciate it. You okay Murphy?" Raven asks touching his arm lightly.

"Octavia told me..." Murphy begins but can't finish. "Told you what?" Raven asks.

Murphy shakes his head, a tear slides down his face. Raven wipes the tear and takes his face in her hands.

"Emori's dead" Murphy chokes, as more tears flood down his face.

Raven hugs him the best she can due to being in the bed. She has an arm around his neck and his head on her shoulder.

"Not here she's not" Raven states. "She'll never love me again. Why would she?" Murphy says.

"Emori, saw you for who you really are" Raven tells Murphy. "And who's that?" Murphy asks looking up at Raven.

"A brave cockroach with a big heart" Raven says smiling before lightly punching his arm.

Murphy smiles a little at her and wipes his tears away. "You should hate me. Look what I did to you" Murphy utters glancing at her injured leg.

"I moved past it. Stop hating on yourself, okay? We're family now, Murphy" Raven states.

Murphy nods. "Good" Raven says.

**Mount Weather.**

Miller and Harper are helping an exhausted ill looking Monty into bed.

The other delinquents are watching. Miller puts Monty in the bed and Harper places a blanket over him.

"Stay in bed. You have to rest" Harper tells Monty stroking his hair. "Thank you" Monty whispers.

Miller watches the two with a grin on his face.

"What happened to him?" Fox questions.

"He helped 2 of their people" Miller explains.

"So you were right? It is dangerous. They are bad" Fox says. Miller nods.

"Don't worry. We're gonna be okay" Harper assures. "What are we gonna do?" Fox asks.

"Fight back. Better than we've ever fought before" Miller announces.

The delinquents cheer.

**The bridge.**

Lexa, Titus and Indra are there with Octavia, Bellamy and Echo.

"We are willing to help your people so long as you don't attack us" Bellamy tells Lexa.

"Those terms are reasonable. Will your leaders agree?" Lexa asks Bellamy.

"The ark? Yeah. Don't worry about them" Bellamy says.

"What business do you have with them, spy?" Titus spits.

"She's one of us, alright?" Bellamy snaps. "She is not trustworthy" Lexa warns Bellamy.

"She's very loyal heda" Indra states. "Not to anyone other than Azgeda, more specifically Nia who is awaiting her return" Lexa says.

Echo shudders. Bellamy grabs her hand. Lexa notices.

"She's not going to Queen Nia she is a cruel bitch" Bellamy snaps.

"I don't disagree" Lexa says coldly. "Well then it's settled the truce starts now, we'll give you a radio so we contact each other, Echo is staying with me" Bellamy tells Lexa.

"If Nia comes I won't stop her" Lexa says. "Why not?" Octavia asks.

"Echo, would you like to tell them?" Lexa asks. "Echo, what is she talking about?" Bellamy questions.

"Heda, it was an order, you must know that" Echo says. "Tell them" Lexa repeats.

"I killed Costia kom trikru" Echo announces. "Come again?" Bellamy says.

"Lexa's fiancee" Echo informs him. "Heda, if she was following orders her queen is responsible not her" Octavia states.

"I will keep our terms. Echo is your responsibility" Lexa says then she and Titus leave with the radio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Camp Jaha.**

Bellamy, Kane and Octavia are talking.

"So the alliance has been formed again?" Kane questions. Octavia nods.

"We think it's best Clarke doesn't know about this for now. She's only just got Finn back throwing Lexa at her would just be overwhelming" Bellamy states.

"Yes. Of course. What are the long term plans?" Kane asks.

"Well we get our people out of mount weather, prevent the Alie disaster happening and prepare for Praimfaya" Bellamy says.

"About Praimfaya where will we go?" Kane asks, side glancing at Octavia.

"The bunker. All of Skaikru will go there" Bellamy tells Kane.

"What about the other clans?" Octavia asks her brother.

"Trikru can join with the spaces we have left. Maybe a few Azgeda" Bellamy says.

"And that's it?" Octavia asks. Bellamy nods.

Octavia frowns then walks away.

"I know she's your sister Bellamy but she is not leading in that bunker" Kane says.

"Neither are you. We all did things we're not proud of. I'm sure being a traitor is one of those" Bellamy snaps.

"Bellamy, I didn't mean-"

"Save it Kane" Bellamy interjects and he walks away as well.

**Mount weather.**

"Everybody. Listen up" Miller yells, the delinquents quieten down.

"These people are gonna use us for our blood, like lab rats. We have to take a stand but they can't know that we know their plans. I need a few volunteers to join me in getting the blood transfusions. They need to think we are on their side" Miller announces.

"Count me in" Monty croaks from his bed. "Me too" Harper says.

"And me" Fox pipes.

Miller looks at Fox remembering Octavia telling the group of her death.

"Me too" A guy shouts. "Yeah and me" A girl says.

**Medical.**

Raven, Finn, Clarke and Abby are chatting there.

"Raven, you will have difficulty in moving for a while but eventually you will be able to do just as much as you could before" Abby tells Raven.

"Don't I know it" Raven mutters before getting out of bed.

Finn puts an arm under her shoulder to support her walking.

"I'm fine Finn. Don't worry" Raven insists and she limps off on her own.

"She's not fine. We have to help her" Finn tells Clarke. "We will" Clarke assures Finn squeezing his hand.

"I'm gonna go find Jasper. I have an idea" Finn says to Clarke before giving her a quick peck on the lips and leaving.

"It's good to see you happy" Abby says. Clarke smiles at her.

"If only Madi was here" Clarke says sadly.

"She's with her family right now. You will meet again I believe that" Abby tells Clarke.

"I'm so glad Finn is alive" Clarke admits. "Me too. He's a good person. He has a kind heart" Abby states.

"I love him mom" Clarke tells Abby. "I know honey" Abby tells Clarke.

**Jasper's room.**

Echo and Jasper are sat together on the bed.

"So you and Monty took drugs and got arrested?" Echo questions. "Yeah. Pretty lame huh?" Jasper says.

"No. Pretty funny actually. My childhood was full of violence and death" Echo admits.

"I'm sorry about that. Your pretty cool" Jasper tells Echo.

"Thanks. Your not so bad yourself" Echo tells Jasper smirking.

"So you and Bellamy? That a thing?" Jasper asks Echo. "Yeah" Echo says.

"Okay... uh cool" Jasper says. "How's your arm?" Echo asks Jasper.

"Still a little sore but I'll be fine" Jasper tells her. Echo smiles at him.

Finn enters. "Hey uh. Jasper can I get your help with something?" Finn asks.

"Sure. Come in" Jasper says welcoming him in. Finn glances awkwardly at Echo.

"I should get going. See you later" Echo says before leaving.

"What's the deal with her?" Finn asks. "She's pretty cool. Really cool actually" Jasper tells Finn.

"Yeah sure. So I wondered if you could help me make something that could help Raven walk" Finn says.

"Like a brace?" Jasper suggests. "Sure. Think we could make one?" Finn questions.

"Sure. Monty would be a better help than me though. We need to get him out of there" Jasper says.

"We will" Finn assures him. "Let's get started on this brace" Jasper beams before standing up.

**Polis.**

Indra and Gaia are chatting.

"Octavia is back with Lincoln?" Gaia questions.

"Back here they were together. Gaia we can prevent what happened in the bunker from happening here" Indra states.

"What about Madi?" Gaia asks.

"She's with her parents right now. We have a heda" Indra says.

"Do we keep Heda alive?" Gaia questions.

"We do as we did last time. If we can prevent it we will" Indra tells her daughter.

"Mom I'm sorry. For leaving last time. This time I will stand by you" Gaia says.

"I'm glad to hear it" Indra tells her daughter. The two embrace.

**Camp Jaha.**

Raven and Murphy are sitting together on the grass.

"Shouldn't you be happy Finn's fussing over you?" Murphy asks.

"I'm happy he's alive but it's just seeing him with Clarke again and the fact that he's gonna try take care of me" Raven explains.

"I'm sorry about that. It's pretty crap how he treated you" Murphy says.

"Yeah. I still love him but I'm not in love with him anymore" Raven admits.

"That's good" Murphy says. "We'll find Emori, I know we will" Raven tells Murphy giving his hand a squeeze.

"I hope we find Shaw again" Murphy tells Raven. "I don't. We can live in shadow valley without a war if we don't find him" Raven states.

"So you don't wanna find him?" Murphy questions. "I don't know what I want!" Raven exclaims.

"I wanna be back on the ring, the way it was at the start. Harper fussing over us all, Monty trying to make us all happy, Bellamy being all protective, Echo finally talking to us and Emori always checking in both of us" Murphy admits.

"Me too" Raven whispers. Murphy extends his arm and Raven leans into him resting her head on his chest.

Murphy rests his chin on her head and shuts his eyes.

**Mount Weather.**

Miller, Fox, Harper and Monty are all in hospital beds looking ill.

"I feel awful" Fox cries. "I know but it'll be worth it" Miller assures her.

"Tell me that when we're out of here" Monty croaks.

"Hopefully that will be soon" Harper utters sleepily.

"It will be" Miller says. "Did Jasper and Clarke go home?" Monty asks.

"Yeah. They'll come for us" Miller tells them. "I hope so" Harper says.

**Niylah's Cabin.**

Octavia and Niylah are sat together drinking wine.

"I just don't understand how this is possible" Niylah says.

"Tell me about it! One minute I'm dying the next I'm back with Lincoln" Octavia states.

"I'm happy for you, Octavia, you deserve to be happy" Niylah tells her.

"I just wanted to check up on you and tell you how grateful I am for everything you done for me. You got me through dark times" Octavia says.

"I would do it again" Niylah admits.

"I regret everything I did. Ethan keeps coming into my head lately. I think it was just the whole starting over it made me realise what I'd lost last time" Octavia explains.

"Ethan was a good boy. You trained him well" Niylah says.

"He died by my side fighting a war that I led him to" Octavia states.

"I'm sorry, I know you cared about him. He looked up to you" Niylah tells Octavia.

"I did care about him, I just wished I could've showed it more. He was so pure and I ruined that" Octavia utters.

"Maybe you will get another chance here" Niylah suggests. "If I do I won't mess it up" Octavia says firmly.

"I know you won't" Niylah agrees. "Come by and visit, you'll always be welcome" Octavia tells Niylah.

"I will sometime. So long as Lexa is not there" Niylah says.

"Lexa?" Octavia repeats.

"Azgeda came here they attacked my father and I, I had saw Costia that day. I knew where she was and I told them" Niylah informs Octavia.

"Lexa knows this?" Octavia questions. "Yes. She despises me. She wants my head" Niylah tells Octavia.

"I have to get going. I'll make sure you keep your head" Octavia says before she goes over and hugs her.

"Be safe Skairipa" Niylah says. "You too, Niylah" Octavia replies then she leaves.

**Camp Jaha. Raven's room.**

Raven is lying in bed. Finn and Jasper enter.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Raven asks sitting up.

"Well hello to you too" Jasper says. "Oh hey Jasper. Good to see you" Raven says with a slight smile.

"We made you something" Finn tells her. "Really, what?" Raven questions.

Finn passes her the leg brace. Raven looks offended.

"I just wanted to help you, I hate seeing you struggle" Finn says.

"Thank you" Raven says. Finn nods before leaving realising he might be overstaying his welcome.

Jasper sits on Raven's bed. "Do you need a hand putting it on?" Jasper asks sincerely.

Raven nods. Jasper gets the brace and puts a hand on Raven's hip gently as he eases on the brace.

Raven winces. "Sorry" Jasper says and he moves his hand from her hip and grabs her hand.

Raven closes her eyes and squeezes his hand as he places her leg into the brace.

"That's it" Jasper tells her. "Thank you" Raven says still squeezing his hand.

"I wanna kick Murphy's ass for doing this to you but I think he'd beat me up" Jasler admits.

Raven smirks. "I've missed you Jasper" Raven tells him and she lets go of his hand and hugs him.

"I've missed you too. 4 days can feel like forever" Jasper says hugging her.

"You have no idea" Raven mumbles. "I really miss Monty. There's nobody else I can talk to about it" Jasper tells Raven still hugging her.

"I know how much he'll be missing you, trust me" Raven says suddenly remembering all the times she'd heard Monty cry himself to sleep over his best friend on the ring.

"He's been with me forever. He's in all my memories" Jasper informs her.

"Your in all his too. He sees you as a brother Jasper. He'll be back before we know it" Raven assures Jasper as she pulls away from the hug to look at him.

"Thanks. For the talk. If you ever need... anything just know I'm always here" Jasper says before leaving.

**Woods.**

Echo and Murphy are walking back from hunting.

"I just really wanna find her" Murphy admits.

"I love Emori too. We will find her" Echo assures Murphy.

"Octavia told me she really did die. I wasn't gonna say but you deserve to knowl Murphy confesses.

Echo stops walking and turns to Murphy. "I only found out yesterday. I should have told you right away. Sorry" Murphy says.

Echo bites her lip studying Murphy for a few moments.

"Say something. Anything? Come on Echo" Murphy pleads looking into her eyes.

Echo hesitates for a few moments before stepping forward and hugging Murphy.

Murphy hugs her back. "I am so sorry" Echo apologises stepping away from the hug.

"She's alive here. She'll be with Otan right now" Murphy states.

"She really loved her brother" Echo beams. Murphy grins.

The gate of Camp Jaha open and Bellamy storms out of it.

"Echo! There you are. What the hell are you doing?" Bellamy snaps walking over to his girlfriend and friend.

"Hunting" Echo replies. "Easy man" Murphy says looking at the anger in Bellamy's eyes.

"Echo. Come on. Get inside" Bellamy demands taking Echo's arm leading her away from Murphy.

Bellamy leads her to his bedroom then he shuts the door and hugs Echo tightly.

"Bellamy... what's wrong?" Echo asks stroking his cheek.

"I thought Nia had you" Bellamy admits.

"I wasn't thinking. Your right. It was reckless to leave here unprotected" Echo says.

"I just wanna keep you safe. Echo, the things she did to you, she's evil" Bellamy states, anger seeping out of his voice.

"You always keep me safe. I'll be fine" Echo assures him.

"I can't lose you Echo" Bellamy tells her. "You won't" Echo says wincing at the memories of her queens torture.

**Underground Bunker.**

Finn and Clarke are sat on the sofa together.

"What's on your mind?" Finn asks Clarke putting an arm around her.

"Nothing" Clarke lies, memories of Madi and Lexa were floating around her brain, she loved Finn of course she did he was the first person she'd ever loved but he wasn't the only.

"I can tell when your upset Clarke, what's up?" Finn pesters.

"Just thinking about everything I guess" Clarke says.

"We'll get our people out of mount weather. Hell, I'm actually missing Monty, never thought that would happen" Finn tells her.

Clarke smiles at him, she was missing Monty too, the Monty she had known. Hopefully the Monty he would never become. She was missing Jordan too.

"What's with that Echo chick?" Finn questions.

"Echo? She's-she was in mount weather. You can trust her" Clarke says.

"Bellamy seems happy with her. It's good to see" Finn states.

"Yeah he is happy" Clarke says. "We are too, right?" Finn asks.

"Of course" Clarke confirms, technically she wasn't lying, she was happy; happy that Finn was alive and happy that she was with him again. Although if Madi were there she'd be happier. Much happier.

Finn leans into kiss her. Clarke kisses him back.

**Polis.**

Lexa and Gustus are talking.

"I want to invite them to polis. Start this alliance properly" Lexa tells Gustus.

"I think this is a foolish idea heda. The sky people can not be trusted" Gustus voices his opinion.

"We don't know until we try. Gustus, I ask you to attend this meeting with a clear mind do not let the past cloud your judgement" Lexa says.

"I'm afraid I may not be able to do that Heda. I am not alone in this opinion Heda, others feel the same" Gustus warns Lexa.

"Who? I assume you won't tell me. Skaikru could prove a great alliance for us and yes I may be mistaken but until it happens I will expect all of you to honour my decision" Lexa announces.

"Sha Heda" Gustus utters. "Gustus tell Nia I know where her spy is" Lexa orders.

"Echo?" Gustus questions. "Yes Echo. She's free and not with Azgeda" Lexa states.

"You want to help Nia?" Gustus asks. "No but Echo murdered Costia. Jus Drein Jus Draun" Lexa says.

"On Nia's orders" Gustus reminds Lexa. "Not relevant. Costia's dead because of Echo. She deserves a life time of misery with Queen Nia" Lexa spits.

Gustus nods before leaving. Titus appears from the back of the room.

"Good move Heda. Azgeda has sent Echo to spy on the sky people it's obvious. We can't have an alliance with a spy on their side" Titus states.

"She has tricked Bellamy, I will not be so foolish" Lexa says.

* * *

**A/N : Chapter 4 already!**

**Is there anything you'd like to see happen or anything your curious about? **

**Review and let me know :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Flashback to Echo's past includes her losing a baby if this is triggering for you just skip past the italic. I'll leave a note at the bottom covering what happened. **

**Xxx**

**6 years before pilot. Azgeda.**

_Echo and Roan are both stood before Nia._

_"You are supposed to be serving our family! Instead you have been sleeping with my son. You are supposed to be honourable Echo kom Azgeda. You most certainly haven't been. I will not have a child in this family with your disobedient genes" Nia snaps._

_"Mother what do you mean?" Roan asks. "You will not be becoming a father, Roan, not until you find a respectable woman" Nia says coldly._

_"My Queen, please I will continue to serve you as will my child" Echo assures Nia._

_"It is much too late for that. Echo, you will not become a mother" Nia spits before kicking Echo in the stomach sending her to the ground._

_Echo puts her hands on her stomach as she cries out in pain._

_Nia grabs a sword and walks over to her. Roan shoves his mother and she falls to the ground._

_"Echo run! Now you have to save our baby" Roan yells._

_Echo gets up and attempts to run. Guards come in and grab Echo taking her back over to Nia._

_Two guards grab Roan and hold him in place._

_Nia kicks Echo in the stomach once more then gets the sword and stabs it into her stomach._

_Echo screams in pain. Nia starts repeatedly kicking Echo's bleeding stomach._

_Echo's ribs are loudly cracking as she does._

_"No please no" Echo yells. "I'll do anything just let my baby live" Echo pleads._

_Nia kicks Echo's stomach one last time then leaves the room with the guards._

_Roan runs over to Echo and holds her in his arms._

_"Echo? Is it- our baby is it dead?" Roan asks his eyes watering._

_"It couldn't have survived that" Echo pants. _

_Roan lifts her up and takes her to his healer._

_Echo's stomach is stitched up. "I'm sorry your baby is gone" The healer says._

_Echo begins sobbing in the bed. Roan punches the metal wall making his knuckles burst._

**Present. **

**Camp Jaha. Bellamy's room.**

Echo is frantically tossing and turning.

"Echo wake up" Bellamy says shaking her. Echo opens her eyes and begins sobbing.

Bellamy puts his arms around her and holds her close.

"I can't Bellamy-i can't. I can't go back I won't go back" Echo sobs.

"You don't have too. Your staying here with me" Bellamy tells her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Echo hugs him tighter and begins sobbing harder.

**Mount weather.**

Miller, Harper, Monty and Fox are sat together chatting.

"I've finally stopped being sick" Harper announces. "Lucky you" Monty says.

"How long until they come Miller?" Fox asks. "Not long" Miller says.

"I just wanna go home" Harper tells them. "Me too" Fox agrees.

"We'll all be home soon" Miller states then memories of his dad come into his head and he remembers his dad is alive.

"Our families will be down by now, right? I have missed my parents" Monty says.

"Me too" Fox tells them. "Clarke and the others will come" Miller states.

**Camp Jaha. Outside.**

Octavia, Abby, Kane, Bellamy and Clarke are there.

"No way. I just got Lincoln back! Pike is not coming here" Octavia snaps.

"We won't let him become chancellor" Kane says.

"He's not coming back" Octavia insists.

"I'm the chancellor. That is my choice" Abby says.

"Chancellor? I don't answer to you. Never have never will" Octavia retorts.

"O enough. Look maybe we can leave farm station to another day, okay? Octavia's right Pike did screw things up. We need our people out of mount weather first" Bellamy states.

"Those people are being held by the ice nation" Abby reminds Bellamy.

"They survived last time. They'll survive again" Bellamy says.

"Let's talk about the alliance. Finn isn't gonna die here so we have to find another way" Clarke says.

"Are you gonna tell her or shall I?" Abby asks Bellamy.

"What?" Clarke questions. "The truce is formed Clarke, I met with Lexa" Bellamy reveals.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clarke asks, clearly angry.

"I didn't know how you would take it. You've only just got Finn back" Bellamy states.

"That was not your choice" Clarke snaps. "Why didn't you tell me?" Octavia asks her brother.

"We had to make sure it was happening first" Bellamy explains. Octavia nods.

"Mom, how long have you known?" Clarke asks. "Since last night" Abby informs her daughter.

"Who else knows?" Octavia asks. "Echo and Murphy" Bellamy admits.

"Typical. Where are Echo and Murphy? Can't even show to discuss this" Clarke says.

"Shut your mouth Clarke. Both Echo and Murphy are dealing with stuff that does not concern you. Sort out your feelings" Bellamy snaps then walks off.

"You bring Pike here. I kill him. That clear?" Octavia says before going after Bellamy.

"Maybe we should wait" Kane says. "For how long?" Abby asks.

"As long as it takes" Clarke says.

**Shadow Valley.**

A young woman is there gathering water. She goes inside a cave.

"Nomon" A 6 year old little girl calls. "Now Madi, why don't you tell mommy all about that horrible dream you had" The woman says before passing Madi the water.

"You were dead Nomon. I had a new Nomon. I was heda" Madi tells her.

"And a great Heda you would be my little princess" The woman tells Madi hugging into her.

"I missed you Nomon" Madi says. "I'm right here. Forever. I promise" The woman whispers into Madi's hair.

"Praimfaya happened" Madi blurts.

"Praimfaya? Surely not. I don't think that's possible " The woman tells Madi.

"Nomon it felt so real. Like I was really there" Madi informs her mom.

"Dreams can be like that Madi, but that is all they are dreams" The woman assures Madi.

**Azgeda.**

Queen Nia, Ontari and Roan are all chatting.

"Why am I here? You banished me" Roan spits.

"You and Echo have always been... close. She's with Skaikru" Nia explains.

"Skaikru? Echo? Are you certain?" Roan questions. "Yes. Lexa had Gustus inform us of Echo's treachery" Nia confirms.

"My Queen, if I may perhaps Echo is spying for us" Ontari suggests.

"Ontari you have a personal agenda towards Echo. No Echo would have returned here and awaited my orders. She has betrayed us" Nia says.

"What exactly am I to do?" Roan asks. "Go to skaikru. Bring her here" Nia orders.

"She won't come willingly" Roan states. "Mark her. She has been left unmarked all these years" Nia tells her son.

"If I do this what do I get out of it?" Roan asks. "You'll be welcomed back here" Nia tells him.

"Do you want her alive or dead?" Roan asks. "Alive" Nia informs him.

"Okay. I'll do it" Roan says. Nia smirks before leaving.

"Ontari, Echo raised you and your okay with this?" Roan says.

"What am I to do Roan? She'll kill me" Ontari states.

"Echo took beatens for you. Covered up all your mistakes, Ontari, she raised you to be better than that" Roan reminds Ontari.

"I know. I'm grateful but Echo knows what life is like she knows what we have to do. She'd understand" Ontari argues.

"We'll see. When I bring her back she'll be killed or tortured at the very least" Roan states.

"What about you Roan? Don't you care for her? You did once I know that" Ontari retorts.

"Once. Not now. I need to get back here. Life on the run isn't working anymore" Roan explains.

"Trouble?" Ontari questions. "I'm under attack repeatedly" Roan informs her.

"It's not much better here" Ontari says. Roan smirks.

**Mount Weather.**

Maya is walking down a corridor. Miller grabs her arm and pulls her around the corner.

"Don't scream" Miller says putting a hand over Maya's mouth.

"Miller? What is this?" Maya asks.

"You know what they're doing to us Maya, I know that. I also know your mother died because she refused the treatment, she thought it was wrong and I think you do too" Miller says.

"How do you know that?" Maya asks.

"You don't need to worry about that. You can help us take these bastards down. Save your own people from a doomed future" Miller states.

"How?" Maya asks. "Meet us in the control room at midnight" Miller tells her.

"I don't know about this. Miller, if I get caught they'll kill me" Maya says.

"Maya just show up, okay? It's the best thing for you and your people" Miller states before leaving.

**Camp Jaha.**

Clarke and Octavia are arguing.

"Clarke! Your putting us all at risk, okay? Lexa doesn't know you, Anya is locked up in mount weather, Roan also doesn't know you. Wanheda doesn't exist yet. Madi is with her real parents. You can't just act like everything is the same as before" Octavia yells.

"Easy for you to say you have Lincoln back. You have your brother. I've lost my daughter, my best friend, my father and Lexa. All I want is to prevent the bad stuff from happening. Don't you?" Clarke responds.

"Of course but not the way you plan to. We need to be smart. We need to get Miller and the others out of Mount Weather then we figure out Praimfaya" Octavia states.

Clarke nods. "Will you two keep it down? Everybody can hear you" Raven says walking over to them.

"How's the leg?" Octavia asks. "It's been better" Raven states.

"It'll heal in no time" Clarke says. "Shouldn't we be making plans with the grounders?" Raven questions.

"Bell's handling it" Octavia tells Raven. "Looks like it" Clarke mutters

"Hey! I trust Bellamy" Raven says. "Me too" Octavia agrees.

"I trust him, I just don't think he should be the one leading it" Clarke says.

"And you should?" Raven asks. "Wanheda didn't come from nowhere" Octavia states.

"Neither did Skairipa or Blodreina" Clarke retorts.

"We'll talk to Bellamy, the sooner we get Harper and Monty out of that place the better" Raven says.

"They won't remember. Spacekru. It'll be non existent" Clarke tells Raven.

"Yeah well Bellamy, Echo, Murphy and I will always have our memories" Raven responds.

Clarke smirks. "You got a problem?" Raven snaps.

"You left me to die. While living it up on the ring you made yourself a family that I was never included in" Clarke explains.

"Your choice Clarke! Spacekru is my family, you betrayed us. Like we told you, you can live with that betrayal" Raven argues.

"This is getting us nowhere. Raven go talk to Bellamy. Clarke go find Finn or something" Octavia interjects.

Raven glares at Clarke then leaves. Clarke sighs then walks away too.

**Back of Camp Jaha.**

Echo is there sorting food. Roan approaches her from behind and grabs her.

Echo screams. "Shut up" Roan hisses putting a hand over her mouth.

Echo bites his hand and he lets her go. She grabs a dagger.

Roan pulls out his sword. "Your mother send you?" Echo questions.

"Of course she did. What's your game Echo? Why are with these people?" Roan asks.

"None of your business Roan. You should leave now" Echo snaps.

"My mother has told me to bring you back she also told me to mark you" Roan informs Echo.

"Why are you doing her bidding?" Echo asks. "She'll remove my banishment" Roan explains.

"You actually want to return?" Echo says. "It's safer. I can't live in hiding anymore" Roan tells Echo.

"I won't come willingly. You'll have to kill me" Echo announces.

"If necessary I will" Roan says. "But Nia..." Echo is cut off.

"Thinks your a traitor" Roan interjects. "How did she know I was here? Echo asks.

"Heda. She still holds a grudge" Roan tells Echo stepping towards her.

Echo backs away. Roan swings his sword and cuts her leg.

She remains standing. "Don't make me do this Echo" Roan says holding the sword at a swinging angle of her face.

Roan falls to the ground. Bellamy is stood behind him with a rock.

"Bellamy!" Echo cries then she goes and hugs him. "It's okay. I got you" Bellamy tells her whilst hugging her tightly.

**Dropship.**

Bellamy, Octavia and Clarke are there.

Roan is chained up unconscious.

"How long are you gonna keep him here?" Octavia asks Bellamy.

"I'm not sure. He came for Echo, O, I can't let him take her" Bellamy states.

"Of course not" Octavia says. Bellamy's radio begins to crackle.

"Skaikru. Come in" Crackles through the radio. Octavia mouths Lexa at Bellamy.

"We're here" Clarke says quickly. "We need to talk. I invite you to polis tomorrow. Lincoln knows the way" Lexa tells them.

"We'll be there" Octavia states. The radio goes dead.

"I'm going tomorrow your not stopping me!" Clarke exclaims. "Whatever. I'm staying here" Bellamy tells them.

"Bell you can't. You need to go" Octavia tells her brother. "I'm not leaving Echo" Bellamy argues.

"I'll stay with Echo" Octavia offers. "You?" Bellamy questions.

Octavia nods. "No Octavia you have to go, your the one that fits in with the grounders the most. Raven, Finn, Jasper and Murphy can stay here. Echo will be safe" Clarke says.

"What about him?" Bellamy asks glancing at Roan. "Murphy can deal with him" Clarke states.

"I don't like it" Bellamy says. "Lexa must've reported Echo to Nia" Octavia realises.

"She hates Nia. Why would she?" Clarke asks. "Echo beheaded Costia on Nia's orders" Octavia explains.

"My god" Clarke mutters. "Even more reason why I shouldn't go. Echo will be unprotected" Bellamy snaps.

"Murphy, Finn and Jasper can protect her" Octavia says. "Actually, Finn and Jasper need to be kept safe. Raven is pretty badly hurt. It's only Murphy" Clarke says.

"Finn and Jasper won't die. They may just need to kill a few azgeda" Octavia states.

Clarke looks unsure. "I'll talk to Murphy" Bellamy announces before leaving.

Clarke and Octavia both stare at Roan.

"Better gag him. Just in case" Octavia says before grabbing a rag and tying it round his mouth.

Clarke looks at Roan, remembering the times he saved her.

"Your not letting him go, Clarke. My brother loves Echo" Octavia warns Clarke.

Clarke nods and they both leave together.

**Camp Jaha.**

Raven, Finn, Kane, Abby and Lincoln are chatting.

"If heda wants us to go to polis then she must be wanting to confirm terms and get our people from the maunon immediately" Lincoln says.

"What's polis like?" Finn asks. "It's better than these woods that's for sure. Usually very busy" Lincoln tells him.

"I'll be staying here but you can let me know how it goes" Raven says. "Of course" Abby agrees.

"Lincoln, we just want you to know that your very welcome here in skaikru. I know you probably don't feel like it but you are. We're very grateful for all that you've done" Kane tells Lincoln extending his hand.

Lincoln shakes it.

"We all want the same thing. Our people safe. Heda will help you until both sides get their people back. Afterwards I'm not so sure what will happen" Lincoln admits.

"How many grounders are there?" Finn asks curiously. "There are 12 clans. I don't have an exact number" Lincoln informs Finn.

"So a lot then?" Finn asks. Lincoln nods,

"There are a lot of us too. Let's just hope it doesn't come to war" Abby says.

"We need to stop the killing. Find a way to live in peace without anybody dying" Finn states.

Raven looks at Finn sadly, knowing that he had to die for the truce to start.

"I hope we can" Kane says.

* * *

**A/N ~ Basically Echo was pregnant to Roan and Nia beat her until she lost the baby.**

* * *

**Reviews.**

** DELTA ~ I wanted to show Clarke adjusting to having Finn and Jasper being alive. Killing Finn is something she will always regret, despite it being necessary. As for Jasper she feels responsible for his death (which in my opinion she partially was) and will try to prevent it. Your right Mount weather did define her as Wanheda but she thinks if she goes back there she may need to pull the lever again and she feels unable to do so again. She will meet Lexa (Next chapter) Bellamy and Murphy just both knew how overwhelmed Clarke would be by the fact of having both Finn and Lexa back.**

**Guest review ~ Can't say anything about pregnancies or Praimfaya survival yet.**

* * *

A/N ~ Review and let me know what you think:) I'm happy to answer any questions you have.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Flashbacks are in italic.**

**The next morning. Camp Jaha.**

**Bellamy's room.**

Bellamy is getting dressed. Echo is lying in bed.

"Your sure you don't need me to stay?" Bellamy asks.

"For the thousandth time, yes!" Echo tells him smiling playfully.

"I just don't want you going back to that evil woman" Bellamy says before pulling his shirt on.

"I won't be. Like you said Murphy, Finn and Jasper are here. Raven will keep me company too. I'll be fine" Echo assures Bellamy.

Bellamy leans down and kisses her. "I love you" Bellamy says before opening the door.

"I love you too. Now go" Echo says. Bellamy smirks then leaves.

Echo's face turns to fear and she quickly gets up and shuts the door then moves the drawers in front of it.

**Raven's room.**

Raven and Jasper are sat on the bed chatting.

"Why aren't we going?" Jasper asks. "They wanted to keep some people here. No hard feelings" Raven lies.

"When are we going to get our people out of mount weather?" Jasper asks.

"As soon as we can" Raven tells him. "They're getting used for their blood in there. I saw those caged grounders. What if they're doing that to our people?" Jasper rambles.

"Hey, goggles, calm down" Raven tells him before reaching under her pillow and pulling out Jasper's goggles.

Jasper's face lights up. "You left these in the dropship" Raven explains before passing him his goggles.

Jasper takes them and puts them on his head. "How do I look?" Jasper asks.

"Nerdy" Raven tells him laughing. Jasper smirks at her.

**Woods.**

Clarke and Finn are walking through the woods heading to Camp Jaha.

"We should never have stayed. I'm gonna be late now" Clarke states.

"We had fun though, right?" Finn says smirking. "It was irresponsible" Clarke says.

"Lighten up princess" Finn tells her. "Tell me Spacewalker, are you going to a village full of grounders today?" Clarke asks sarcastically.

"No. My mom wouldn't let me" Finn retorts smirking at her. "I'm not losing you again. You have to stay with the others, okay?" Clarke says seriously.

"Sure mom" Finn mocks. Clarke punches his arm lightly.

He throws his arm around her shoulder and they continue walking.

**Shallow Valley.**

Madi and her mother are both asleep in a cave.

A man approaches them with a sword.

"Nomon! Nomon!" Madi cries quickly waking up. Madi's mother quickly wakes and shields her daughter.

"Kassia?" The man says. "Yes" Madi's mother says.

"Enzo sent me. I can take you to him and Kole" The man says.

"Nontu?" Madi questions. "Yu spichen!" Kassia yells.

The warrior lifts his sword. Kassia swipes his legs and he falls to the ground then she quickly grabs his sword and plunges it into his heart.

"Yu gonplei ste odon" Kassia says before pulling the sword out.

"Nomon where is Nontu?" Madi asks. "We shall find him" Kassia tells Madi before holding out her hand for Madi take.

The two head out of the cave into the woods.

**Camp Jaha.**

Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Abby, Kane and Clarke are all about to leave.

Finn and Murphy are there seeing them off.

"Don't get killed" Murphy tells Bellamy. Bellamy smirks at him.

"Stay safe. We want peace not war remember that" Finn says before giving Clarke a hug.

"Murphy keep Echo safe. I'm trusting you" Bellamy tells Murphy. "I will. I swear" Murphy assures Bellamy.

"Nobody enters or leaves. Make sure of it" Kane tells them. "Tell them it's chancellors orders" Abby adds.

Finn nods. "So we're chancellor for the day?" Murphy questions.

"I guess so" Abby says. Murphy smirks.

"You'd get us all killed. I'm in charge" Finn snaps at Murphy.

Murphy gives Bellamy a look. Bellamy shakes his head.

"Make sure Raven doesn't over exert herself" Abby reminds them before they all set off.

"You can stay with Echo, I'll be with Raven" Finn tells Murphy. Murphy glares at him then walks off.

**Mount Weather.**

Miller, Harper and Monty are hiding around a corner spying on Dr Tsing and Cage.

"I can't believe Maya didn't show!" Harper whispers. "You think she snitched on us?" Monty asks quietly.

Miller shakes his head. "Shut up" Miller tells them.

"Are the cages ready?" Cage asks. "Almost. Just another day. We'll have all 46 ready" Dr Tsing tells him.

"Oh my god!" Harper exclaims. "What?" Monty asks.

They turn around and see Emerson in front of them.

"What are you kids doing? Spying?" Emerson asks stepping towards them.

Miller steps forward getting in his face.

"They were with me. They got lost. Don't worry Mr Emerson, they're harmless" Maya says approaching them.

Emerson looks as if he might say something but Maya gets them out of the corridor quickly.

"Cages! They're locking us up!" Harper cries. Monty's face is covered in fear.

"What happened last night?" Miller asks Maya. "I was going to ask the same. I was in the control room" Maya tells them.

"We were outside it. We couldn't get in" Miller explains. "You need a pass" Maya tells them.

"Can you get us in?" Miller asks. "Possibly. It's dangerous though" Maya states.

"They want to put us in cages! I'll do anything" Harper says. "I have an idea" Maya tells them.

**Camp Jaha. Bellamy's room**

Echo is sitting on the bed with her knees to her chest.

_"Hodnes laik kwelnes"_

"Stop. Stop" Echo cries holding her head.

**6 years ago.**

_Echo is sparring with an 11 year old Ontari._

_"Come on. Say it" Echo tells Ontari swinging her sword against the younger girls._

_"Hei ai laik Ontari kom Azgeda" Ontari says. "Perfect" Echo beams._

_"Did i really say it right?" Ontari asks. "Yes you did, my little Natblida" Echo tells Ontari._

_Ontari grins at her. "Can we rest now, Echo?" Ontari asks._

_"Sha" Echo says. They both sit down._

_Nia enters looking angry. "Reina" Echo says bowing._

_"Why aren't you training?" Nia asks angrily. "We are just resting, Queen Nia" Ontari says._

_"Warriors don't rest" Nia spits before slapping Ontari. Echo instintively steps in front of Ontari._

_Nia laughs coldly. "When will you learn Echo, Hodnes laik kwelnes" Nia says before dragging Echo out of the way._

_Nia picks up the sword and slides it down Ontari's face before leaving._

_Ontari falls to the ground blood pouring from the slash in her face._

_Echo runs forward and holds a rag to Ontari's wound while holding her close._

_Ontari sobs in pain._

**Flashback over.**

Murphy knocks on the door. Echo jumps frightened.

"Echo? It's me. Bellamy's gone and I'm bored. Open the door" Murphy calls.

Echo wipes her face, pulls the drawers back and opens the door.

"Hey" Echo says. "You okay?" Murphy asks.

Echo nods and sits on the bed. Murphy sits next to her.

"You don't have to look after me. I won't tell Bellamy" Echo says.

"Oh shut up! I'm not looking after you, if anybody attacks you can kick their ass. I'm just bored" Murphy tells her making her smile.

"How are you holding up?" Echo asks Murphy. "The fact she's alive here. Is keeping me same" Murphy admits.

"We'll be a family again. I know it" Echo says giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"Hopefully" Murphy says. "Jordan was so perfect... Would our Monty and Harper hate us?" Echo asks.

"No. They'd understand. He was gonna be killed. Maybe he'll be born again" Murphy says.

"Harper would be such a great mom and Monty would be a great dad" Echo states.

"They were" Murphy says. "How did we screw up so bad?" Echo asks.

"Jasper said it. We're the problem" Murphy tells her. "I can't argue with that" Echo says.

**Engineering. Camp Jaha.**

Sinclair, Raven and Jasper are there.

"Good to see you up and about again" Sinclair tells Raven.

"Sinclair!" Raven exclaims before giving him a hug.

"I'm so proud of you. Fixing that pod and coming down here took guts and bravery. Your strong" Sinclair tells her.

"Thanks. I learned from the best" Raven says grinning at him. He grins back.

"Sinclair trained you?" Jasper questions. "Yeah" Raven says.

"My best ever student" Sinclair says proudly. "That doesn't surprise me" Jasper tells Sinclair.

"So what can I do for you two?" Sinclair asks.

"We just wanted to know if there was anything we could do to help" Raven says.

"Well actually we're fixing up the old rover" Sinclair tells them. Raven grins.

"A car?" Jasper asks. Sinclair nods.

"Kane suggested we fix it up" Sinclair explains. "Need any help?" Raven asks.

"I've got Wick on it but if he needs any help I'll tell him where to find you" Sinclair tells them.

Raven looks at Wick fixing the Rover and remembers her time with him.

"See something you like?" Jasper asks Raven as he notices her staring at Wick.

"What? No!" Raven exclaims nudging Jasper. Jasper smirks and nudges her back.

**Polis.**

Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Clarke, Kane and Abby enter. Indra greets them.

"Welcome to polis" Indra says smiling. Lincoln gives Indra a nod. She nods back.

"Heda is awaiting you" Gustus tells them. Bellamy suddenly remembers Gustus trying to kill Lexa.

"Go ahead" Bellamy tells the group. "Gustus! I'll stay too" Octavia says.

"Let's go" Clarke says to Kane, Abby and Lincoln as they follow Indra.

"Hey, you asshole. We know what your planning" Octavia snaps grabbing Gustus' arm.

"Skaikru" Gustus sneers. "Your gonna try poison your heda and make it look like it was us" Bellamy states.

Gustus looks at them in shock. "Hand it over" Octavia tells him.

"Now" Bellamy adds. Gustus looks around then quickly passes the poison to Octavia.

"We won't tell if you don't. We are not your enemy" Bellamy tells Gustus.

Gustus nods. "This alliance will work out. Give us a chance" Octavia says.

Gustus frowns. "We're not telling your heda, return the favour by not trying to kill us" Bellamy says.

Gustus walks away. "You know something?" Octavia says.

"What?" Bellamy asks. "That beard made you look super old" Octavia tells him before walking ahead.

Bellamy smirks and goes after her.

**Mount Weather.**

Miller, Monty and Maya are outside the control room.

"What exactly do we do?" Monty asks. "We can get a message to the arks main radio. They'll hear us" Miller explains.

Maya uses her keycard and Miller and Monty go in.

Maya keeps look out. Miller stands near the door as Monty works the computer.

"Your sure they won't show up?" Miller asks Maya.

"No. They're on a ten minute break. We only have 5 minutes" Maya tells Miller.

"Thank you, for helping us. We really do appreciate it" Miller tells Maya.

"It's wrong. You don't deserve it" Maya states. "I'm through!" Monty exclaims.

Miller rushes over.

"Calling the ark. This is Monty Green and Nathan Miller. We're in mount weather" Monty announces.

"This is Sinclair. Nathan we're getting your father. How long do you have?" Sinclair asks.

"A few minutes. They're using us for our blood. We need to get out of here" Monty informs them.

"Nate? Is that you?" Sergeant Miller questions.

"Dad. It's me. We need to get out of here immediately. We won't survive" Miller tells them.

"Is Jasper back? And Clarke?" Monty asks. "Yes. They're back" Sinclair confirms.

"Can you get Bellamy or Clarke?" Miller asks. "They're out" Sinclair says.

"Octavia?" Miller questions. "She's with them" Sergeant Miller says.

"Murphy? Raven?" Miller asks. "Raven. Call for you" Sinclair yells.

"Sinclair, are my parents there?" Monty asks. "Sorry Monty. We lost farm station" Sinclair informs Monty.

"Oh..." Monty says. "Where is Raven?" Miller asks.

"Just a minute" His father tells him. "We don't have a minute dad" Miller states.

"Monty? Monty? Are you alright?" Jasper questions. "Jasper? Oh thank god. I can't believe you left without me" Monty snaps.

"We don't have time for this! Raven are you there?" Miller asks. "Guys one minute left" Maya warns them.

"Yeah. I'm here" Raven says. "It's happening already. We don't have a lot of time. Tell Bellamy and Clarke to move their asses or we're all dead" Miller says.

"Guys. We have to leave" Maya says.

"Miller. Try escape didn't Clarke tell you how through the harvest chamber and into the tun-" Jaspers voice disappears.

Monty pulled the signal. "Come on" Maya says.

Monty and Miller quickly leave with Maya.

**Camp Jaha.**

Murphy and Echo are walking about.

"We can go see Roan if you want. Beat his ass or something" Murphy suggests.

"Bellamy shouldn't have locked him up. He was only following orders" Echo states.

"Orders to capture you. Bellamy did the right thing" Murphy argues.

"I guess I just understand. I've done terrible things" Echo tells him.

"We all have. We do what we need to do to survive" Murphy states.

There is a noise at the gate. "Are they back already?" Echo questions.

"That'll be Jaha" Murphy says. "Your chancellor?" Echo questions.

Murphy nods and they head towards the gate.

"Chancellor. Sir, it's so great to see you" Major Byrne says greeting Jaha.

"And you" Jaha says.

"Chancellor. Thank god. The kids have been captured. Mount Weather have them" Sergeant Miller informs Jaha.

"They got Nathan?" Jaha questions. The older Miller nods.

"I'm so sorry David" Jaha apologises. The two men shake hands.

"We need to stop him from even considering searching for the city of light" Murphy says.

"How?" Echo asks. "I have an idea... you may not like it" Murphy tells Echo.

"What is it?" Echo asks. "We go to medical steal sedatives and try induce him into a temporary coma" Murphy says.

"Isn't that a little drastic?" Echo asks.

"Yeah and I want to find Emori, but Jaha finding Alie is no good for any of us" Murphy states.

"Okay. I'm in" Echo tells him. Murphy smirks.

**Polis.**

Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Clarke, Kane and Abby are all seated at a table.

A grounder enters with a bottle of wine and pours them all a glass.

"Poison?" Clarke asks quietly. Bellamy shakes his head.

They all take a drink. Lexa enters with Gustus, Titus and Indra.

"Welcome Skaikru" Lexa says. Clarke immediately stands up and stares at Lexa.

Abby grabs Clarke's hand and she snaps out of her stare and sits down.

Lexa looks uncertain. "We all have something in common, our people have been taken by the Maunon" Lexa states.

"We have a proposition about that actually" Bellamy speaks up.

"What?" Clarke and Lexa ask at the same time.

"I'll go in undercover. Give you a man on the inside. On one condition" Bellamy tells Echo.

"Which is?" Lexa asks.

"Leave Echo. Tell Nia to leave her as well. I know what you did, Heda. Nia is cruel, we can trust Echo. I will go in, risk my own life to save your people. Just leave her be please" Bellamy proposes.

Lincoln looks at Octavia. Octavia nods.

"Very well. Echo can remain with you freely for now. If you mess up or betray us I will make sure she is granted death by a thousand cuts" Lexa warns Bellamy.

"I won't mess up" Bellamy insists.

"When Bellamy is inside he can help us get in. We need our armies to get together. You could help train our people. We need to work together and we can get our people back" Clarke announces.

"How will we arrange this?" Lexa asks. "You can train at Camp Jaha" Kane says.

Lexa nods. "Heda, this could be a trap" Gustus says.

Octavia bangs her hands on the table getting Gustus' attention.

"Why do you say so, Gustus?" Lexa enquires.

"No reason, Heda. Perhaps I'm mistaken" Gustus says.

Lexa frowns. "Why don't you come to our camp tomorrow?" Kane suggests.

"We have medical help if you need it. Food. Water. Shelter. We welcome you to join us" Abby says.

"Thank you. We will take you up on that" Lexa tells them.

"And you'll call of the ice nation queen?" Bellamy questions.

"I will speak with Nia" Lexa confirms.

"Then we get ourselves an alliance" Bellamy says.

Lexa and Bellamy shake hands. Clarke looks up clearly agitated, knowing that she was the one who formed the original alliance.

"Let's return home. We have guests to prepare for" Kane states and they all stand up to leave.

"Heda" Lincoln says bowing to Lexa before leaving.

**Shallow Valley.**

Madi and Kassia are walking through the mud and grass.

"Nomon last night, I had that dream again" Madi admits.

"About Praimfaya?" Kassia questions. "Sha" Madi says.

"Perhaps it is a vision. You had a new nomon and you were heda, sha?" Kassia asks.

"Sha. Her name was Clarke... I remembered more last night" Madi tells her mother.

"Clarke? I have no idea who that is. We have to find your Nontu" Kassia tells Madi.

"And Kole!" Madi exclaims. "Sha. Nontu and Kole have been captured" Kassia says.

Kassia kneels down about to crawl into a tunnel leading down to under the ground.

"Wait! Nomon. We must not go through the tunnel" Madi announces.

"Your Nontu and Kole could be there Madi" Kassia states.

"You will die. Nomon don't" Madi told her mom.

**Camp Jaha.**

Echo and Murphy are sneaking up on Jaha with sedatives.

Jaha turns around and sees them both.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Jaha asks. Echo tackles Jaha to the ground and injected the sedative into his neck knocking him out.

Murphy injects 2 into his wrists. "Let's move him" Murphy says.

"Where?" Echo asks. "Dropship. He can bunk with Roan" Murphy says smirking.

**Mount Weather **

Miller, Monty, Fox and Harper are chatting.

"So they really will come?" Fox asks excitedly. "Yeah, Fox. We're going home!" Harper says.

"Everybody listen up. Our people are coming for us. They should be here in days. We can resist until they can" Miller yells.

"Yeah!" The delinquents chant. "We're gonna go home" Fox yells with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks to Monty. He got through to the ark" Harper announces.

Monty grins and hugs Harper. As they are pulling away from the hug Harper leans in and kisses Monty.

Monty kisses her back. Miller smirks.

"Go Monty!" Fox yells.

**Dropship.**

Echo and Murphy are dragging Jaha into the dropship. They enter and immediately notice Roan is gone. A symbol is there, it looks like a snowflake but it's drawn in blood.

They let go of Jaha and Echo drags Murphy back outside. "Shouldn't we tie him up?" Murphy asks.

"You have to go now" Echo tells Murphy. "What? No! Echo shut up" Murphy says.

"We've been marked. That symbol, it means death is coming" Echo informs Murphy.

"Well then your sure as hell coming with me" Murphy tells Echo grabbing her wrist.

"I can't. I'm gonna get you all killed" Echo states.

"So what? We'll protect you. Echo, Bellamy loves you, okay? Hell so do I we're a family. We stay together so shut up and stop trying to sacrifice yourself" Murphy snaps.

"I love you all too, Murphy. I can't do this anymore, okay? You will all be murdered and it will be my fault. I can't let any of you die because of me" Echo argues before storming off.

Murphy pulls a sedative out from his sleeve, grabs Echo's arm and injects it into her quickly.

She falls to the ground unconscious and lifts Echo up.

"This is our second chance. You dying isn't a good start" Murphy mutters as he heads back to Camp Jaha.

* * *

**Trigedasleng**

_Yu Spichen - _Your lying

_Yu gonplei ste odon _\- Your fight is over

_Nontu _\- Dad/Father

_Nomon - _Mom/Mother

_Hei ai laik Ontari kom Azgeda _\- Hi I am Ontari of Azgeda

_Sha _\- Yes

_Natblida _\- Nightblood

_Reina - _Queen

_Hodnes laik kwelnes _\- Love is weakness

* * *

**Reviews.**

**Delta - Your welcome! Echo and Roan was something I was unsure of but I wanted to cover Echo's backstory (My version of it) and also a bit of Roans. Ontari and Roan were both killed off before we truly knee anything about their characters, I hated that because I wanted to know more about the other clans.**

**Jo Hamel - Spacekru still have a lot of unresolved issues with Clarke, they knew she saved them but leaving Bellamy to die, allowing Raven and Shaw to be tortured and betraying them are still fresh wounds. They will sort through their differences through time.**

* * *

**A/N - Review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Camp Jaha. Outside.**

Murphy enters camp carrying an unconscious Echo.

Bellamy and Jasper run forward. "Give her here" Bellamy says quickly taking Echo into his own arms.

"What happened to her?" Jasper asks. "She'll be fine" Murphy tells Jasper.

Bellamy glances at Murphy confused. Murphy shakes his head.

"Jasper, could you get Jackson or Abby?" Bellamy asks. Jasper nods and he runs off.

"I sedated her" Murphy admits. "What? Why?" Bellamy snaps.

"Hey easy man. She was gonna sacrifice herself to the ice nation. Roan's escaped he left a symbol, she said it means death is coming" Murphy informs Bellamy.

"So she'll be fine?" Bellamy asks. Murphy nods.

"I'm gonna take her to bed. You wanna come to mount weather with me?" Bellamy asks Murphy.

"Mount Weather? Sure I've never been before" Murphy says.

"We'll take Echo too. Stop her from doing anything else stupid" Bellamy states.

Murphy nods. "Goodnight Murphy" Bellamy says.

"Night" Murphy says. Bellamy walks off carrying Echo.

**Octavia's room.**

Octavia is sat cuddled with Lincoln, her head resting on his chest.

"I expected a slaughtering today. My people hate me" Lincoln says.

"I don't think they hate you. They just don't understand" Octavia tells Lincoln.

"I love you, Octavia. You are worth the hatred" Lincoln tells Octavia.

Octavia smiles and leans up to kiss him. He kisses her back.

**Mount Weather.**

Harper is sneaking down to the control room.

"It's okay. It's okay" She whispers to herself.

She walks down the corridor and attempts to open the door.

"What are you doing?" Dr Tsing asks approaching Harper with Cage.

"I uh-I g-got lost" Harper stammers. "A likely story. Your coming with us, girl" Cage snaps grabbing Harper's arm.

"No please. I'll go back. Just let me go" Harper pleads.

"It's too late for that now" Cage says dragging Harper to the harvest chamber.

"No. Stop. Please" Harper screams. Cage continues dragging her.

**Medical.**

Clarke and Abby are talking. Jackson is treating someones wound.

"I formed the alliance mom. Not Bellamy. That's how Lexa and I-" Clarke chokes, tears stream down her face and she is unable to continue speaking.

Abby hugs Clarke tightly. "What's meant to be will be, sweetheart. Although I do have to ask what do you want Clarke?" Abby asks her daughter.

"What do you mean?" Clarke asks pulling away from the hug.

"Finn or Lexa?" Abby asks. "Oh my god mom! Are you being serious? How can you even ask me that? You know I loved them both so much" Clarke snaps.

"They're both alive. You seem to be with Finn, with Lexa showing up now you must be considering your future" Abby states.

"I am. I am with Finn but I do love Lexa, I always have and I always will" Clarke admits.

"You'll figure it out honey, you always do" Abby says. Clarke smiles.

"I'm coming to mount weather. I want to find Nate" Jackson tells the mother and daughter.

"Jackson. We will get Miller out safe I promise. You have to stay here" Clarke tells him.

"Keep Nate alive and safe" Jackson says. "We will" Clarke assures him.

**The next morning. Camp Jaha. **

**Outside.**

Lexa, Indra, Titus and Gustus and a hundred more grounders are all stood outside the gates of camp Jaha.

Kane walks over to the gate, clearly just woken up.

"You didn't expect us?" Indra asks. "Not so early" Kane grunts opening the gate.

"Where are your people?" Lexa asks looking around at the empty ground.

"Inside. Asleep" Kane says glancing at the Ark. "Wake them" Lexa says.

Kane nods and heads off to do so.

Lincoln and Octavia approach the grounders.

"Natrona" One of the grounders yell. "Enough" Lexa snaps.

"Octavia kom Skaikru" Indra says giving Octavia a nod.

"Indra kom Trikru" Octavia says giving Indra a nod back.

"You expected us?" Lexa asks.

"Heda, I know our times. I know when to expect you" Lincoln explains.

Lexa nods.

**Bellamy's bedroom.**

Bellamy is lying in bed awake with Echo's head on his chest.

Echo suddenly wakes up and looks around confused.

"Morning" Bellamy says with a smirk. "How am I here?" Echo asks before sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Murphy sedated you. Echo, you are not going to Azgeda, okay? In fact you are coming with me and Murphy to mount weather to free our people" Bellamy tells Echo.

"Me?" Echo questions.

"Yes you. The last time I needed Lincoln because I didn't know how to get in and I was a terrible fighter but now I know my way and I've been trained by the best" Bellamy says smiling at her.

Echo smiles back. "So this symbol? It means death?" Bellamy questions.

"It's an Azgeda warning. What happened to your old Chancellor?" Echo asks.

"Kane and O, went back and brought him here. He's in one of the cells" Bellamy explains.

"Together?" Echo questions. "They didn't talk" Bellamy says.

"I'm surprised Kane is still alive" Echo states.

"O's trying to change. Although I thought she would kill Kane too" Bellamy admits.

Echo smiles at him.

**Mount Weather.**

Miller and Monty are having a heated discussion.

"You should have kept a better eye on her" Miller snaps.

"Why is it my job? I can't watch over everybody. Your the leader" Monty retorts.

"She's your girlfriend" Miller yells. "What? We haven't... look let's just try find her" Monty says.

"We can't. If we do they'll take more of us" Miller states. "Screw it. I'm finding Harper" Monty says and he storms out.

Miller looks at the group then at the door, considering his options.

"Fox. Your in charge, keep everyone in tact. If they come at us. We attack. I'll be back as soon as I can" Miller announces.

"No Miller! I can't" Fox says. "Yes you can. Everybody listen to Fox" Miller yells before leaving to go after Monty.

Fox begins biting her nails and turns to all the delinquents facing her.

**Camp Jaha.**

Bellamy, Echo and Murphy are packing backpacks.

Clarke, Finn, Jasper, Octavia and Lincoln are watching.

"Are they sure this is safe?" Jasper asks. "Echo knows the way. They'll be fine" Clarke lies.

"After they're in they can wear down the defences from inside. Then we attack" Octavia states.

"Wear down the defences how?" Finn questions.

"I assume we could open the door through a computer or they might just have to distract the guards so we can sneak in" Clarke explains.

"Do you really trust this alliance?" Lincoln asks them. Clarke nods.

Octavia contemplates this remembering that Lexa had betrayed them before.

"We're ready" Bellamy says as he, Echo and Murphy approach them.

Raven limps out. "Be safe, cockroach" Raven tells Murphy before giving him a hug.

Murphy hugs her back smiling. Finn, Lincoln and Jasper look extremely confused.

"Don't try sacrifice yourself Echo, we need you" Raven whispers to Echo as she hugs her.

Bellamy gives Raven a quick hug. Jasper gives Bellamy and Echo a hug.

"Save us again" Clarke tells Bellamy before giving him a hug.

"I'll do my best" Bellamy tells Clarke hugging her back.

"Keep him safe" Octavia tells Echo glancing at Bellamy. "Always" Echo says.

The two exchange a smile. Lincoln and Bellamy shake hands.

Octavia gives Bellamy a hug. "Stay in contact" Raven tells them passing Bellamy a radio.

"We will" Bellamy assures them then the three leave. "Should more of us have went?" Jasper asks.

"I think we already sent too many" Octavia states. "She's right. How are 3 people supposed to hide inside?" Finn asks.

"Have faith Finn" Raven says. Finn frowns.

**Mount Weather.**

Miller is chasing after Monty down a corridor.

"Monty! Hey wait up" Miller yells. "Is it not to dangerous for you, Miller?" Monty asks.

"Shut up. You know I care about you and Harper" Miller snaps.

"So let's find her" Monty says. Miller nods and they walk down towards medical.

"Medical?" Monty asks. "We're looking for a harvest chamber" Miller tells Monty.

"How do you know that?" Monty asks. "You just gotta trust me" Miller says.

They pass medical but Dr Tsing sees them. "Boys, where are you going?" Dr Tsing asks.

"Run" Miller says and they both run down the corridor. They find the harvest chamber and burst inside.

They see grounders caged everywhere. "Harper isn't here" Monty states.

"They must have us separate from the grounders" Miller says.

"You can get out of here Monty" Miller says. "What? How?" Monty asks.

Miller sees the 'End containment area' door.

"That's how you get out" Miller tells Monty glancing at the door.

"I can't leave Harper and the others" Monty says.

"No but if we stay here we're gonna get our bone marrow drilled. You should leave Monty" Miller states.

"But Harper and the others?" Monty questions. "Will be fine. You need to go" Miller insists.

"I can't. I'm scared, okay? I am but I can't leave my friends behind. I won't" Monty announces.

Miller nods. Dr Tsing comes in with 2 guards by her side.

"Grab them" Dr Tsing orders. The guards obey and grab both Miller and Monty.

**Camp Jaha. **

Lincoln and Octavia are training with Monroe and Sterling. Lexa is watching with Kane from a distance.

Octavia sends Monroe to the ground with an elbow in the stomach.

Monroe grunts. Octavia offers her a hand up.

"Your really good at that now! How'd you learn so fast?" Monroe asks as Octavia pulls her up.

Lincoln sends Sterling to the ground by swiping his leg.

"I was wondering the same" Lincoln admits. "Quick learner. Sterling you doing okay?" Octavia asks trying to change the subject.

"Yeah... Octavia we're getting to go Mount Weather right?" Sterling questions.

"Yeah. Course. Just have to stay safe" Octavia tells him.

"Seriously though, you gotta teach me your moves" Monroe tells Octavia.

"Your not so bad Monroe, just need to work on your accuracy" Lincoln says.

"She's very good. Doesn't look as if she just learned" Lexa says to Kane.

"She's very open to the idea of us all coming together as one. She's just trying to embrace your culture" Kane states.

"She will be with us when attack?" Lexa questions. Kane nods.

"Good put her up front" Lexa says. "Of course" Kane agrees.

**Engineering.**

Jasper is working on the rover, following Raven's clear instructions.

"Okay and that's us! Get in try the engine" Raven tells Jasper. Jasper climbs in and starts the engine.

The engine starts perfectly. Jasper smiles at Raven.

"We did it!" Raven exclaims. Jasper gives her an excited hug.

As the two pull apart they look into each others eyes.

Jasper crashes his lips against Raven's. She stays still at first but then begins kissing him back.

Finn and Clarke approach them unaware of the two kissing.

Jasper quickly sees Finn staring at him and Raven and pulls away.

"Uh Finn... Clarke. Hi" Jasper says running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Hey buddy" Finn says with a smirk. "We uh got the rover working" Raven announces.

"That all that you got working?" Finn asks with a glance at Jasper. Clarke smirks.

Jasper blushes. "Shut up Finn! So we can drive to mount weather?" Clarke asks.

"Yeah. Should we leave now?" Jasper asks. "We need to wait for word from Bellamy" Clarke states.

"I wonder how they're doing" Finn says.

**Entrance to the reaper tunnels.**

Echo, Bellamy and Murphy are preparing to go inside.

Echo has her sword in her hand, Murphy and Bellamy have rifles.

"The reapers are savages. We must expect anything" Echo states.

"Echo's right. Murphy, don't shoot unless we're shot at. Avoid confrontation as much as possible" Bellamy says.

"Let's do this" Murphy says heading into the tunnel. Bellamy and Echo follow.

"If we get caught we get caged" Echo reminds them. "Be as quiet as you can" Bellamy warns them.

The three of them walk in silence until they get to a corner.

They glance round and see 2 reapers. "What do we do?" Murphy whispers."See what they're doing before we attack" Bellamy says quietly moving in front of both Echo and Murphy.

Murphy accidentally nudges a stone with his foot making a noise.

The reapers run towards them. Bellamy quickly shoots down the two of them.

"You need to be more careful! This is life or death" Echo snaps.

"Sorry" Murphy apologises. "Let's keep going" Bellamy says and the three of them head further into the reaper tunnels.

**Camp Jaha.**

Clarke is sorting out rifles. Lexa approaches her.

"We haven't had a chance to talk yet. I've heard you lead alongside Bellamy" Lexa says.

"Yeah. I guess I used to" Clarke tells Lexa. "Used to?" Lexa questions.

"Things have changed. It's not the way it once was" Clarke explains.

"Sorry to hear that" Lexa says. "So you rule all these people?" Clarke asks Lexa already knowing the answer but trying to make conversation.

"Yes. It is not always easy but is it what I was born to do" Lexa states.

"I can understand that. Being in charge is not fun" Clarke says.

"It certainly is not Clarke kom Skaikru" Lexa says. "You know my name?" Clarke questions.

"I like to know who I'm going to be working with" Lexa responds with a smile.

Clarke smiles back. "Hey Clarke, you sorted those guns yet?" Finn asks approaching them.

"Just about" Clarke says. Finn puts his arm around Clarke.

"I'm Finn by the way" Finn introduces himself to Lexa. "The pleasure is all yours" Lexa says wrinkling her nose at Finn before walking off.

"How are we supposed to work with them if they don't give us any respect?" Finn questions.

"Time will tell" Clarke says. "That was their leader, right?" Finn says.

Clarke nods.

"Lincoln said she was usually fair. Let's hope that's true" Finn utters.

**Shallow Valley.**

Madi and Kassia are sat under a tree.

"Madi, I don't understand how you foreseen that explosion. I've never heard of anything like it, can you try concentrate on Nontu and Kole? So we can be back together again?" Kassia asks Madi.

"Sha nomon. I'll try" Madi says and she closes her eyes.

Kassia strokes Madi hair. Madi's eyes flick open.

"Kole is at the cabin with the cruel lady" Madi tells her mother.

"Your sure of this?" Kassia questions. "Sha" Madi confirms.

"Let's go" Kassia says standing. "Nomon I'm tired" Madi whines.

Kassia lifts her up and starts walking.

**Mount Weather.**

Miller, Monty and Harper are all in cages.

"Harper, what did they do to you?" Monty asks angrily.

"They drilled into my hip" Harper cries. "For your bone marrow" Miller states.

"Those bastards" Monty spits.

A guard steps towards the cages and goes to take out Monty.

Miller distracts the guard by banging on the cage and the guard takes him out instead.

Miller elbows the guard in the stomach then punches him twice. The guards gun falls to the ground along with the cages keys.

Miller picks up the gun and quickly shoots the guard.

Miller grabs the keys from the floor and quickly lets Monty and Harper out.

Harper is too weak to walk. Monty takes her in his arms.

"Should we escape now?" Monty asks. "No. We have to get back to Fox and the others" Miller says.

"He's right. Monty, take me back" Harper croaks. "We gotta hurry" Miller states as the three of them make their way to the delinquents room.

**Reaper tunnels.**

Echo is being shielded by Bellamy and Murphy who are shooting at approaching reapers.

"I swear if we die in here. Echo you better find Emori and take care of her" Murphy yells.

"We're not dying" Echo insists. "Emori will find us, Murphy don't worry" Bellamy tells Murphy.

"No she won't she died man" Murphy informs Bellamy. Bellamy kills 3 grounders then turns to Murphy.

"How do you know?" Bellamy asks. "Octavia told me" Murphy shouts dodging arrows being fired at them.

Bellamy gets hit in the shoulder by an arrow. Echo quickly grabs the gun and she and Murphy take out the rest of the reapers.

"Bell, your hit!" Echo exclaims. "I'm fine" Bellamy says before ripping out the arrow.

Echo tries to look at the wound, Bellamy grabs her hand.

"I'm fine. Murphy you okay?" Bellamy asks. Murphy nods.

Bellamy gives his shoulder a squeeze then stands up.

"Bellamy maybe let Echo check that" Murphy says also standing up.

"I'm fine. We'll find Emori and get our family reunited again. I promise" Bellamy tells them.

"So let's go get Monty and Harper" Murphy says. Echo gets up and the three of them head to the entrance at mount weather.

"Raven, come in" Bellamy whispers into the radio. "Bell, I'm here. You okay? Echo and Murphy okay?" Raven asks through the radio.

"We're all fine. We're just about to go in" Bellamy explains. "Should we come?" Raven asks.

"Yeah. Start moving now" Murphy interjects. "We'll leave now. Stay safe all of you" Raven says then the signal cuts.

"When we go in here we can't get caught. If we do they'll torture us and try turn us into reapers" Bellamy informs them.

"Okay. Let's do this" Echo says. Murphy nods.

Bellamy climbs up and into mount weather. Murphy and Echo follow.

They see a guard and Bellamy quickly shoots him.

"Nice shot" Murphy beams. "I'm taking his uniform" Bellamy tells them.

**Mount Weather. Delinquents room.**

Miller, Monty and Harper burst in.

"Miller! What's happening?" Fox asks startled. Monty places Harper on a bed.

"Everybody listen up. It's time. We can't let them in here we have to fight them. Make whatever weapons you can use what we have. Today we get out of here one way or another" Miller announces.

"Are Bellamy and Clarke coming?" A girl asks. "Yeah Jessica. They'll be here" Miller tells the girl.

"Is that a gun Miller?" A guy asks. "Yeah Tim it is" Miller tells him.

"Where'd you get that?" Tim asks. "Just do as he says! Get weapons ready. Block the door" Fox yells.

Miller smirks at her. "Don't leave again. I'm not cut out to be a leader" Fox tells Miller before giving him a hug.

"You done fine Fox" Miller says hugging her. Tim smashes a bed up then takes the poles and passed them round.

"Good idea Tim, do a few more" Monty tells the boy. Tim nods and he starts smashing up some more beds.

"You think we can take them?" Harper asks Monty weakly.

"Your resting Harper. We're doing the fighting" Monty tells Harper firmly.

Harper tries to protest but Monty silences her with a kiss.

**Camp Jaha.**

Raven and Jasper are in the front of the rover.

"Look uh about earlier... I wanted to but if you didn't-" Jasper begins.

"I did" Raven cuts in. "Cool" Jasper says awkwardly.

"Cool? Wow Jasper sure know how to make a girl feel special" Raven says before laughing.

Jasper smirks at her. The rover door opens and Finn and Clarke get in the back.

"Octavia?" Jasper questions realising she's not there. "She'll be up front with the grounders" Clarke explains.

"Raven will you be alright? Your leg I mean" Finn asks.

"Yeah. Let's save our friends" Raven says and she starts the rover.

**Mount Weather. Harvest Chamber.**

Bellamy is dressed in the guards uniform. Echo and Murphy are standing behind him.

The caged grounders are all around them.

"Now what?" Murphy asks. "We find you a guards uniform" Bellamy tells Murphy.

"Where are Monty and Harper?" Echo asks. "Follow me" Bellamy says and they head down the corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mount Weather. Delinquents room.**

Mount Weather guards are trying to burst their way into the rooms.

There are drawers against the door. All the delinquents are all crowded together.

Miller is at the front with the gun pointed at the door. Monty is by his side with a pole in his hand. Fox is on his other side also with a pole in her hand.

Harper is behind them, still looking weak but ready to fight all the same.

The guards burst into the room. Miller shoots the guard closest to them.

There's about 12 guards they make there way into the crowd of delinquents.

Miller shoots another 2 then he is tackled to the ground. Fox smashes her pole off one of their heads.

Monty stabs a guard with his pole then pulls it out. Harper smacks a guard on the back with his pole.

The other delinquents take down the rest of the guards.

"Let's go" Miller yells pulling himself up. "Go where?" Monty asks.

"Out of here" Miller says and they begin charging through the door.

**Outside Mount Weather**

The rover is parked. Raven, Jasper, Clarke and Finn are standing beside it armed.

"Bellamy! Come in!" Raven says holding the radio to her mouth. She gets no response.

"I think we need to try go in. Clarke remember those reaper tunnels. Maybe we can get in through them?" Finn suggests.

"I guess we could but I think we should wait for a response" Clarke says.

"Monty's in there. I want in there as soon as we possibly can" Jasper states.

"Hey, Monty will be fine" Raven tells Jasper. "I hope your right" Jasper mutters.

The radio begins making noise and they can hear a struggle. "Bellamy? Are you okay?" Raven asks.

"Get here now. The plan is screwed" Murphy yells then the radio goes silent again.

"Reaper tunnels it is" Jasper says. "I'll stay here with Raven. You two can go" Clarke tells them.

"What?" Raven asks shocked that Clarke would allow them to risk their lives.

"Look Raven your leg isn't strong enough to go through the tunnels and I can't leave you by yourself" Clarke states.

"So you and Finn go. Leave Jasper with me" Raven says.

"I have to find Monty" Jasper blurts. "Finn you stay with Raven. Jasper let's go" Clarke says.

"You sure?" Finn asks. "Yeah. Let's go Jasper" Clarke repeats.

Jasper stands up. "Jasper wait" Raven calls.

Jasper turns around and Raven grabs his sleeve and kisses him. Jasper kisses her back surprised then the two hug.

"Don't die" Raven whispers as they pull away from the hug. "I won't" Jasper insists.

Finn and Clarke hug and share a quick kiss then Clarke and Jasper leave.

"So you and Jasper huh?" Finn says. Raven nods.

"I'm happy for you. I hope he treats you better than I did" Finn tells Raven.

"We're still family Finn, right?" Raven questions. "Always" Finn assures Raven.

Raven gives Finn a quick hug, glad that he's alive.

**Woods. Walk to Mount Weather.**

A large group of grounders and Skaikru are marching to Mount Weather.

Octavia, Lincoln, Kane, Indra, Lexa, Titus and Gustus are marching at the front.

"You worried about Bellamy?" Lincoln asks Octavia. "A little" Octavia admits.

"He's strong. I'm sure he'll be fine" Lincoln tells Octavia.

"I know. It's just we're finally at a good place. I don't wanna lose that" Octavia states.

"You won't. Your brother loves you, he always will" Lincoln says.

"Wish I'd went with him now" Octavia sighs.

Kane and Indra are dragging behind a little.

"How is Gaia?" Kane asks Indra. "She's good. She's safe back at Polis" Indra replies.

"Everything that happened in the bunker and after it..." Kane begins.

"It's done. Everything we did we did to survive we won't make the same mistakes" Indra cuts in.

"I just hope we can do better" Kane says. "We will" Indra insists.

**Mount Weather. Corridor.**

Bellamy is on the ground grunting in pain. Echo is cradling him.

Murphy is guarding the entrance. "Echo... you gotta go on without me. Save my people-no our people... your one of us" Bellamy pants.

"I'm not leaving you, Bellamy" Echo replies tears streaming down her face.

"Lexa. Lexa come in" Echo yells down the radio. "Echo, what's wrong?" Raven asks through the radio.

"Bellamy got hit. It was poison. We need the antidote" Echo explains. "We'll get him it" Clarke says then the radio goes silent.

"You here that Bellamy, your gonna be just fine" Echo assures Bellamy stroking his cheek.

The delinquents led by Miller storm into the corridor.

"Murphy? What's going on?" Monty asks alarmed. "Monty. Good to see you" Murphy says a smile on his face.

"Is that Bellamy?" Fox asks. "Who's that girl?" Harper asked glancing at Echo.

Echo smiled at her tearfully. "Bellamy's hit" Monty points out and he runs over.

"Monty... I'm so glad your okay" Bellamy tells Monty, his face covered in sweat.

"What happened to him?" Monty asks. "A poison arrow" Echo informs Monty.

"Does Lincoln have the antidote?" Monty questions.

"He's marching here right now. Finn and Raven will find him and they'll get it. He's gotta be okay" Echo sobs.

"Everybody listen up! There is another way out but it's not gonna be easy" Miller announces.

"We can't leave" A delinquent yells. "We won't abandon our people" Another delinquent says.

"We'll fight our way out of here" Tim shouts. "Looks like they wanna stay and fight" Miller says.

"No. No way Miller. We both know why this can't happen" Murphy states glancing at the crowd of delinquents whom had mostly died.

"This is their choice Murphy" Miller reasons. "Echo, talk some sense into him" Murphy says.

Echo ignores him and continues to run her fingers through Bellamy's hair.

"Who are you?" Monty asks Echo. "I'm a friend. You can trust me" Echo tells Monty.

"It's true. Monty... you should trust her" Bellamy slurs before passing out.

**Woods. Rover.**

Raven is driving the rover through the woods and suddenly stops as she reaches the group marching to Mount Weather.

"Raven, what is this?" Octavia asks. "Lincoln needs to come with us. Bellamy needs an antidote to the poison. He's dying" Finn explains.

"I'm coming too" Octavia insists. "Whatever just tell me where to go" Raven snaps.

Octavia and Lincoln quickly get in the rover. "Where are they going?" Lexa asks alarmed.

Raven drives the rover as fast as it can go through the woods.

"Let's just keep going" Kane tells Lexa. Lexa frowns.

**Azgeda.**

Nia and Ontari are lining up soldiers.

"You will go in and free our people. Bring them all back or lose your head" Nia announces.

"Perhaps Hunter should remain here. He is still in training my queen" Ontari says glancing to a young boy.

"How old are you, boy?" Nia asks. "11" Hunter replies.

"Old enough for me. Send him" Nia says. Ontari looks at Hunter apologetically.

"Shall I join them?" Ontari questions.

"No. Your my only Natblida you stay here" Nia snaps.

The group of soldiers head to Mount Weather. "Heda will not be happy" Ontari tells Nia.

"She won't bring our people home. Only I will do that" Nia responds before taking a seat on her throne.

**Reaper tunnels.**

Clarke and Jasper are making their way through the dark tunnels.

"You think Monty will be okay?" Jasper asks. "I know he will be" Clarke say.

"I feel so guilty for leaving him. I should have went back" Jasper admits.

"We did what we had to do" Clarke states. "

2 reapers run at them. Clarke shoots the first one.

Jasper trips over a rock and smashes his head off the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"Jasper" Clarke yells. The reaper goes running at Clarke who quickly shoots him.

Jasper goes over to Clarke and shakes her. "Clarke come on" Jasper says.

3 gas grenades land just in front of Clarke and Jasper, the red gas comes out and knocks Jasper unconscious.

Two guards come out and take Clarke and Jasper.

**Tondc**

Clarke, Octavia, Raven and Lincoln are there looking for the antidote.

"We should have it. Perhaps it's in Nyko's cave" Lincoln says.

"I'll come with you to look, let's go" Clarke replies. Lincoln looks at Octavia.

"Raven and I will stay here and keep looking" Octavia announces.

Lincoln nods and he and Clarke head off.

Both Raven and Octavia search in silence until Octavia picks up a vial and smashes it in frustration.

"He'll be fine. Octavia, he always is" Raven reassures her.

"This didn't happen last time. Honestly I just feel like this second chance is just gonna end up with us getting to the same place just with different people" Octavia admits.

"What do you mean?" Raven asks.

"Well we know Lincoln, Finn and Jasper were meant to die, we've already prevented Finn from his death, Jasper never met Maya and I'm never letting Lincoln die but by preventing those deaths we could lose more people" Octavia explains.

"If and it's a very big if but if that does happen Bellamy will be with us the whole way. He's too damn stubborn" Raven states.

"You, Bellamy, Murphy and Echo... Your all a family, I see it more now than ever" Octavia says.

"Yeah we are. Emori, Harper and Monty too. Octavia, your Bellamy's family too" Raven responds.

"I know I'm glad we sorted things. I'm always gonna need my brother" Octavia tells Raven.

Lincoln and Finn return with an antidote in hand.

"Let's go" Finn says and the four get into the rover.

**Mount Weather. Medical.**

Fox, Jessica and Tim are all stood by the door holding poles.

Bellamy is lying on a bed. Echo is on one side of him and Monty is on the other.

"What if they don't pull it off?" Jessica asks. "They will" Fox says.

"Echo, we got the antidote. We'll be there soon. Are Jasper and Clarke there yet?" Raven's voice booms through the radio.

"Jasper's here?" Monty questions grabbing the radio.

"He and Clarke left to come and rescue you" Raven explains. "How long ago?" Echo asks.

"About 2 hours" Raven answers. Echo and Monty share a worried look.

"Finn and Lincoln will be at the doors and they'll bring you the antidote. Octavia and I are going to the dam to cut the power then we can blast the door open" Raven explains.

"Okay. Stay safe" Echo says then the signal cuts.

"I have to find Jasper. Stay here with Bellamy" Monty tells Echo.

"No. Monty it's not safe" Echo protested. Just as Monty goes to leave Bellamy begins seizing.

"Bellamy! Bellamy!" Echo cries. "Turn him on his side" Monty yells running back over.

Monty and Echo turn Bellamy on his side as he continues to seizure.

"It's okay... your okay. your okay" Echo whispers as she cradles him.

"They need to hurry" Monty states. Echo runs her fingers through Bellamy's hair trying to comfort him.

Murphy comes bursting into the room with Harper in his arms.

"Harper! What the hell happened?" Monty asks going over to them.

"She's been shot in the leg" Murphy tells them before placing Harper on a bed.

Monty takes off his jacket and holds it to Harper's leg.

Bellamy stops seizing. "Is he gonna be okay?" Murphy asks.

Echo looks up at Murphy with a terrified expression.

"Where's Raven with the damn antidote?" Murphy snapped.

"Murphy! I see the guards they're coming" Fox cries.

"Shit! All of you get back from the door" Murphy yells.

Jessica and Fox run to the back of the room. Tim stays put.

"Bartlett move" Murphy snaps. "I'm fed up of running away" Tim replies.

Murphy grabs Tim and throws him to the ground then he grabs the poles and uses them to keep the door shut.

The guards run at the door trying to break it down.

"That's not gonna hold" Fox states. Tim runs at the door and kicks it open sending both guards to the ground.

Murphy runs forward and grabs one of their guns and quickly shoots them both.

Tim grabs the other gun. "Let's go help Miller" Murphy says and he and Tim run out.

"Keep her leg elevated, Monty" Fox says. Monty gently moves a pillow from under Harper's head and places it under her leg.

"'Monty, I'm sorry" Harper whispers. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Your gonna be fine" Monty tells Harper.

**Harvest Chamber.**

Clarke and Jasper are both locked up in cages.

"How the hell do we get out of here?" Jasper asks kicking the cage angeily.

"They'll come for us. They have to" Clarke says. "And if they don't?" Jasper questions.

"Then we're screwed" Clarke states. "There's got to be a way to get out of these cages" Jasper says kicking the cave again.

"If there was I'm sure all of them would have" Clarke replies.

"So what we're supposed to just sit and wait?" Jasper asks.

Dr Tsing enters with Cage by her side and some guards behind them and they approach Clarke and Jasper.

"Take the girl" Dr Tsing says. The guards open Clarke's cage and drag her out of it.

"Clarke. No. Clarke! Bring her back" Jasper yells as Clarke is dragged away.

"Oh don't worry we'll take you next" Cage says before they all leave.

Jasper starts kicking his cage harder than before.

**Outside Mount Weather. **

Lexa, Kane and Indra are at the front of a crowd filled with sky people and grounders.

Lincoln and Finn run over. "Where have you been?" Kane asks.

"Bellamy got hit with poison. We were getting the antidote" Finn explains.

"Where is Octavia?" Indra asks. "With Raven. They're cutting the power so we can get in" Finn tells Indra.

"How long will they take?" Lexa asks. "We'll hear a bang. That's when we know to strike" Lincoln says.

"A bang? What if there is an explosion of some other kind?" Indra questions.

"Then we'll know when we go forward" Finn states. "It's very risky" Kane says.

"It's all we've got" Lincoln tells them. The bang comes.

"Charge" Lexa yells and the crowd runs forward kicking, punching and shooting at the door.

It flys open and hundreds of Mountain Men are there shooting at the crowd.

Finn and Lincoln make their way through the chaos and attempt to find Bellamy.

**Dante's room.**

Miller and Maya are there talking to Dante.

"You've got to call them off, President Wallace. These people are innocent" Maya states.

"I'm afraid I don't have the power to do so Maya" Dante says sadly.

"You do. Your still the president!" Maya exclaims. "I've been voted out as of this morning" Dante reveals.

"He's your son. Talk him down or he'll end up getting all of your people killed" Miller tells Dante.

"What do you mean?" Maya asks Miller. "Look we know how to end this once and for all we just don't want to get to that point" Miller admits.

"If you can end it why are you here?" Dante asks.

"I want to do better. My people want to do better. We don't want to do anymore killing, we just wanna live" Miller explains.

"Your a good kid, Nathan. A survivor. My son was just like you once but the world is a cruel twisted place and it destroys good kids like you" Dante states.

"Look President Wallace, I know exactly what the world does to kids like me and my friends. I don't want us to end up like that. Please put a stop to this or at least try" Miller pleads.

"How about we go find my son?" Dante suggests standing up.

Miller nods. The three of them leave.

**Mount Weather. Medical.**

Harper has lost a lot of blood. Monty is putting pressure on her leg to try stop the bleeding. Echo is still cradling Bellamy who looks much worse now, Fox is wiping sweat off his head.

"He'll be okay. Bellamy's strong" Fox tells Echo. Echo smiles weakly up at Fox.

"Who are you? I'm not trying to be rude or anything. It's just I don't recognise you" Fox says.

"I'm Echo" Echo tells her. "I'm Fox" Fox replies.

Finn comes bursting into the room with the antidote in his hand.

"Finally! We've been looking for you everywhere" Finn blurts as he enters the room.

Fox goes over and grabs the antidote then passes it to Echo.

"We?" Monty questions. Finn turns around and realises he's lost Lincoln.

"Bellamy... your gonna be just fine. This will all be over soon" Echo whispers to Bellamy before pinching his nose and pouring the antidote down his throat.

Bellamy coughs and splutters then falls back down. "It's all gonna be fine" Echo whispers as she strokes his hair.

"What happened to Harper?" Finn asks. "She got shot in the leg" Monty explained.

"Is Clarke here yet? And Jasper?" Finn asks. Monty shook his head.

"We can go look for them, Finn. I'll come with you we have to find Jessica anyway she came looking for you" Fox announces.

"Yeah okay. Let's go" Finn says before he and Fox leave.

Echo glances over at Harper then picks up the radio and holds it to her mouth.

"Raven, are you there?" Echo questions. "Yeah. I'm here" Raven replies.

"We got the antidote thank you. Harper's been shot, she's losing a lot of blood, we need to get a doctor here now" Echo informs Raven.

"Shot? My god. How is she?" Raven asks sounding worried.

"It was in the leg. She's exhausted and losing a lot of blood, we really need Abby or Jackson" Echo says.

"Jackson stayed at Arkadia. I'll try get Abby up to you. No sign of Clarke yet?" Raven responds.

"No there are people looking for them" Echo answers.

"Echo, how's my brother" Octavia asks. "He'll be fine Octavia, don't worry" Echo assures Octavia.

"We'll be there soon. Just hold on" Raven says then the radio signal cuts off.

"Echo, she's losing too much blood" Monty states. "They'll be here soon" Echo says before taking off her Jacket and taking Monty's blood soaked hoodie off Harper's leg.

"What are you doing?" Monty asked. "This is thicker" Echo states placing her Jacket on Harper's wound.

Monty propped her leg up on the pillow again. "Just a little longer Harper, you'll be oaky" Monty says grabbing Harper's hand.

**Harvest Chamber.**

Clarke is hanging upside down in her underwear hooked up to a machine that is taking her blood.

Anya is next to her also hanging upside down and stripped to her underwear.

**Level 5.**

Murphy and Tim are fighting off Mount Weather guards alone. A bunch of dead delinquents as well as dead mount weather guards.

"Call it off little boys" A guard taunts. Murphy shoots him dead.

A vent bursts open and radiation comes out of it killing all the guards.

Murphy looks up and sees Octavia in the vent before she jumps down to the next to them.

"Okay that was badass" Murphy says. Octavia grins.

"Tim, you've got a gun great. They're fighting on Level 2 you better get on down there" Octavia tells Tim.

Tim nods and begins heading there. Murphy attempts to follow but Octavia grabs his arm.

"Not you. Me and you are gonna free the people from the harvest chamber" Octavia says.

"Sure. Whatever. How's Bellamy?" Murphy asks. "I haven't seen him yet. Raven sent me up here to save your ass" Octavia replies.

Murphy smirks. "Did he get the antidote?" Murphy asks.

Octavia nods.

**Level 3.**

Cage is sat watching everyone through a security camera. Dr Tsing is by his side.

"They put up a good fight. I'll give them that" Cage says.

"We'll save all of our people, this is the way we do it" Dr Tsing announces.

Dante, Miller and Maya walk in.

"This has to stop. Cage, I raised you better than this. Let these children go home. It's over" Dante snaps.

"Over? It hasn't even began. We need their blood so we can finally return outside" Cage responds.

"By killing my people? It's not happening. You need to stop this if you truly care about your people you'll end this now. If not then you can be help responsible for their deaths" Miller spits.

"You threatening me, Miller?" Cage asks. "No I'm warning you Wallace, kill anymore of my people and I'll kill you and every single last bastard in this damn mountain" Miller snaps.

Cage pulls a gun on Miller. Miller pulls his gun on Cage.

**A/N ~ Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
